Raven's Change
by ravenandbb4ever
Summary: It has been years since Raven's father came to the Earth. She knows that she has some more dangerous family member out there but she just doesn't want to face them. What will happen when they come? Will Beast Boy lose Raven forever to the good guys, or to the bad? BB/RAE pairing. Please REVIEW!
1. Introduction and Chapter 1

**I do not own, or will ever own Teen Titans and its characters.**

**Her mother was a human.**

To you that may not sound like something that she should be proud of or even something worthy enough to announce to you, but she clung to that fact with her whole heart and soul. Her mother's name was Arella and she lived in another dimension named Azarath.

She lived in a cult that feared the terrible Trigon, master of darkness, lord of pain, and the father of all things evil. She was to beautiful for her own good.

Everyone fears Trigon at some point in their history; any planet that you go to you will find some relic displaying the terror that he caused. In Earth he is found in several places, you may know him as Hades or Pluto.

Trigon spreads his darkness from planet to planet dimension to dimension, by planting spawns of his in different worlds to open up a portal for him to come through. There has never been a survivor except for Trigon; even his own children get killed in the process.

The cult had every reason to fear and respect, but that respect gave them too much attention.

Trigon wanted Azarath and Earth gone, but he needed females. Arella was one of them. Naïve, head strong, beautiful, cunning, and young she was the perfect victim. I was the result. Seven other children were born before her from the cult in the hope that if one of us failed the other would see our main purposes through.

A prophecy came when the eldest child was born. The eldest was to be male and strong, but so blinded by his own strength that his mind would be his downfall. The second a female beautiful and persuasive to be compared to the black widow spider. She was to be small and delicate. Traits that are only good in the matters of persuasion and debate. The third child was to have eyes so black that if you looked at them directly you would go straight to his father's domain to be tortured with no escape. The fourth and fifth were to be twins, male and female. They would be the envy of all speedsters and strong headed thinking alike in every way. The sixth was to be hideous and cold. He would be able to make you numb, so that you would never again feel a thing. You would be blind, deaf, and emotionless. The seventh would receive her father's gift with fire to be able to manipulate the element to her enemies' greatest horrors. The eighth was to be a female, to receive every one of her father abilities and her mother's conscience. She would be the greatest sorceress of all time. Alone she would not be able to defeat her heritage.

When her mother learned that she was pregnant she tried several times to kill herself, in fear and hate of the baby that she was carrying. For how could a child of Trigon bring anything but darkness to all living things?

The cult that she was living in was terrified of what Trigon would do to them if she succeeded and killed his child. The plan to keep the child alive worked almost killing Arella in the process.

Arella saw her baby a total of 7 times in theirs lifetimes, for the child was not allowed to love or to be loved. The cursed child was the eighth child in the prophecy. No one knew exactly what Trigon's powers were that would be there for her to inherit. It was evident when she first came into this word and cried that Trigon's power was based of emotions. That first cry caused 3 people that heard the sound to com-bust.

The child was named Rachel given no middle and last name, like the animal that she was. Animals did not deserve to bear three or even two names, for her mother wanted no connection in her child's name to her. Rachel was given to a monk named Azar, a scholar that could teach the child what she would become.

Every single day the child was in pain but could not express it. Every single day she had to fight the demons inside herself when they rebelled at her good ways. She spent her childhood helping out the people of Azarath when no one was looking, and when she went out the same people that she helped tormented her. By the time she was two years old she was the town creep and was only allowed to leave her room with supervision for fear of her safety. She learned to hate the company of others, even her own mother and her mentor Azar.

At night she would have nightmares and wake up in her demonic form. Everything that she touched in till she reached the age of thirteen turned to ashes. There was fires that were started by accident because of her. There was people sent to her father's domain when she was pushed to far. She even accidently ran so fast that an ocean was moved. No matter how hard she tried to not do bad things, bad things were done in the end.

She could be found staring at her reflection with a knife in her hand. Even through all of this her intentions stayed good. Because she was half human and embraced it she found herself caring about the people and the planet. So when she accidently hurt them she would feel twice as much guilt and grief towards what she had done.

The monks of Azarath were harsh and cruel; failure was neither acceptable nor tolerable. She was allowed only to drink bitter tea and eat only tasteless foods. Azar taught her that she was nothings but a thing, a portal, for her father to use when he wanted to destroy Earth. Rachel was taught that her emotions were what controlled her powers, as result Rachel learned to shut them off completely from the outside world. "Meditation Rachel is what you will use to control your mind. You must feel nothing unless thought through in battle; you will never be loved for you cannot give love back", Azar drilled this into her mind.

For thirteen years of her life she meditated, studied, trained, learned, controlled, and became emotionless. Despite the constant reminder that she could not be loved Azar loved her to a degree, and Azar used it as an incentive to make her become the best she could be.

It worked too her mind was excellent she could speak and read eighteen different languages, and had memorized everything dark about the universe, in hopes to understand what her father was. She had dark energy that could lift, move, create, and was impenetrable. Rachel had her father's power over fire, time, speed, shape shifting, and darkness. But instead of using her power to destroy planets and dimensions she could travel and create them instead. Because her powers were controlled by emotions she could read them off of other people and manipulate them for her own best interests. Rachel could take the pain of others and give it to herself, healing them in the process and then use her healing trance to heal herself. The most feared thing was that she could separate her body from her soul giving her soul the ability to enter her opponent and fight for her and teleport in the shape of a Raven.

Because Rachel was the eighth child they used her as a preview of what Trigon could do. Her whole life she was like an analyzed science experiment. She never had a friend. When she saw her mother for visits all they did was look each other in the eyes in disgust and turn away.

For years she lived through the torture of not being able to control completely. She knew that on her thirteenth birthday she would gain full control at the cost of Trigon accepting her as part of his team.

On her thirteenth birthday she met her father and siblings. As she meditated in her room Trigon teleported her to his domain and black abyss as cold as ice and as hot as fire.

"Children, I understand that you all are now old enough to open a portal for me to enter through that is good. But are you strong enough? Even now you all deny your heritage by being your human form!"

Suddenly the eight children grew so that the smallest was eight feet tall, their eyes glowed red and there were now two pairs each. Their voices when they spoke were deeper than the depths of the ocean and black electricity crackled at their feet and newly found horns. Rachel did not say anything, but watched silently.

"That is better my children; you are now what you were born to be. All of you are evil for I am evil. You would scare the Batman with one look of your red eyes! Now that you all are old and strong enough you must know each other, in age order, NOW!"

They did as they were told.

"Eldest speak show me and your siblings your worth!"

A male around the age of 25 stepped forward, even in his human form he stood seven feet tall, the size of an ox with biceps bigger than Rachel's head. He had long dreadlocked blood red hair, a harsh face with a scar running down the right side of his face, and had dark brown skin.

"Trigon, I have defeated all the heroes in a 100,000 miles radius of my domain. I have ripped Hercules arms from his torso and shoved them down his throat!"

Trigon did not look impressed. Child after child spoke of their horrible deeds to the entire dimension of Azarath. No child seemed anything like the others, and all of them seemed able to show emotions without things breaking and exploding. All of them were evil and corrupt, and still their father did not looked impressed or even mildly interested.

Rachel for the first time in her life was afraid. If all of these children had done evil and terrible things than what would trigon think of her? She had done nothing wrong to please Trigon with. As the seventh child spoke Rachel started to silently cry, ignoring the statues that were exploding behind her. Why did this have to be her father? Why was she the only one that could see how wrong this was? At the moment she walked toward her father's throne she knew she was going to die.

"Ah the youngest. Tell me how is it that this mere child before me is the only threat to me that the prophecy foretold?" Now Rachel was confused there was obviously another prophecy that she did not know about. "How pathetic, your tears will be your downfall! What hope does a child have against beating her all powerful father!?"

"Trigon", Rachel whimpered.

"Silence child! You are a disappointment, not worthy to join your father. Get out of my sight."

All that was visible as Rachel teleported back to the monks was a black Raven swallowing her whole and carrying her to her destination. Azar knew what happened. "Rachel you are on your own now, we have trained you use the knowledge wisely. This mirror is a portal into your mind in order to better meditate. Here is a charka to place in the middle of your forehead to keep from using your powers for harm. Trigon uses one to keep his thoughts evil, this one will keep yours good."

Rachel fled to Earth in hope of finding the other prophecy that Trigon spoke of. She lived in the streets helping the people of Jump City in any little way she could, never being seen. She had tried to go to the Justice League but they knew of her past, she was shunned away.

Rachel noticed a young alien girl in hand cuffs trying to destroy the city. She simply voiced her opinion to the Boy Wonder that maybe fighting was not the answer. After that day she had a home.

**Beast Boy P.O.V.**

I meant it when I said that Raven was creepy. She never does anything that is fun and the only time she ever smiled was the first day we met. Sure it melted my heart to hear the laugh that had never seen the light of day, but I have not heard it since. What was it about her past that made her unable to talk and let go? I lost my parents before my very eyes yet I am not bitter and distant, though she was getting less so.

I started to slowly see a change in Raven as the years went by. She seemed to hate Terra, which was an emotion. When Melchior broke her heart Raven gave me a hug that nearly gave me a heart attack. After Trigon came I heard her laugh at one of the comedies that we dragged her to.

Looking at her now reading her book across the breakfast table from me, I have to admit that she is pretty. With her big purple eyes and now long wavy purple hair. The grey skin she somehow manages to pull off as something that is natural and gorgeous. She wore her hood less now (only when we were in a fight would she wear it now) she was coming out of her shell. She replaced the gem in the middle of her forehead with a smaller one, signs that she was gaining control over her own powers. She was still distant though, after years I still did not know her real name or age or anything detailing her past.

"All right y'all! Starfire, Robin, and I are going to this training session in China. Why aren't you two coming again?"

"They would benefit more from power control training than hand to hand combat, Cyborg. Raven can you work on that thing that I told you about, and Beast Boy please work on changing faster when it comes to big animals!" Robin looked like he and Raven were hiding something but for the moment he was to insulted by Robin's insults to care.

"Dude! How can you say I need to be faster! It only took my one second to change from my bacteria to whale form!"

"Yeah and in that time Raven already had won the session! If she can beat you than so can the bad guys!" Beast Boy glared angrily at Cyborg.

"Whose side are you on?"

"Please friends! Let us not fight but enjoy my tradition Tameranian pudding that celebrates friendship!" Everybody turned pale when she held up a bowl of snot colored pudding that had eyes, except for Raven of course who put her book down to her lap.

"Okay now that we have wasted a perfectly goo five minutes and ruined my morning I will tell you what you guys are going to do. You all are going to stop arguing and not eat that pudding. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire will go to the training seminar in China and Beast Boy you will get over your pride and practice changing faster!" With that Raven closed her book and went to get a cup of tea.

"Since when is she in charge?"

"Beast Boy she is right, we have been wasting our time and energy. I am sorry if I insulted you it was meant as constructional criticism."

"It is okay Robin, we're cool dude." They then proceeded to bond with their man handshake/side hug thing.

"Beast Boy while you are here, could you get Raven to fill out her file? We literally have nothing on her and since she has been acting better lately now might be a good time to do it."

"Why do you need stuff on her file Cyborg?"

"Well if she is in an accident we need to know things like her blood type and who to contact."

"Okay cool, I can do that. But you owe me big time! I love this face and putting it at risk comes with a price!"

"Wow someone's ego is big," Robin said while opening the newspaper.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Teen Titans

Beast Boy P.O.V.

They had left for China in the T-Car an hour ago. Since then he had played video game watched T.V., attempted a puzzle, tried to read Raven's book (only to discover that it was not in English five minutes in), and had a snack. He was bored.

'Might as well get a head start on that file that needs to be filled out' Before he knocked on Raven's door he could hear her saying her mantra.

"Beast Boy what is it that you want?"

"How did you know I was here? I didn't even knock yet!"

"I can sense you, now what do you want!"

"Um… I have to fill out a file about you for the Titans database."

The door encased in black energy slowly opened to reveal a levitating Raven in only a leotard.

"Go ahead and ask."

"Um… when is your birthday?"

"It would be October 13, 1996 in Earth time."

"You are 17? I am older than you? Seriously, cool, I am not the youngest!"

Raven gave him her glare that could scare a lion.

"Moving on… what are your parents' names?"

"Trigon, no middle or last name and Arella Roth."

"Your last name is Roth, huh."

"No. I was told I do not deserve a last name."

"Oh well I think that you do so I am going to put down Roth. What is your first name? Or is it just Raven?"

"No it's Rachel."

That day I learned more about her than in the four years that they had been on the same team. I learned that her blood type was O negative and that she was raised by a monk named Azar. I was fascinated, 'she is so beautiful'…Wait where did that thought come from? Though I did end up asking her questions that were not on the form.

Without knowing it I memorized every word that escaped her full dark lips. Every slight scowl or watering of her eyes, every smile when she remembered something nice (it did not happen very often) I memorized. 'I love her. There is no denying it to myself any more. I have sat here for 7 hours and I am not bored. She is so amazing.'

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. _His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his stomach growling. Raven raised an eyebrow, "Do you want to go get something to eat? We could get pizza or something." Did she just ask him on a date? No, but still, she was volunteering to go out _alone _with Beast Boy without any threats or guilty conscience.

"This is AWESOME! We can go get pizza, see a movie, go to the fair, and take a walk down the beach…"

"I am sorry that I asked. If you promise to let me have at least three hours of being alone tomorrow, than I will go… but we have to be home by eleven."

"Deal, but there is plenty of things that we can do at home," Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrows for dramatic affect. "Let me just go get my civilian clothes and we can go out to PARTY."

"Why would we need civilian clothes?"

"So that we can go places without fans coming to chase us, duh."

"We have fans?"

"Rae you really need to get out more… then again all the fans are too busy chasing me when we do go out so you might not notice anything."

"You know that you are completely full of yourself right?"

"You know it baby, now come on dude you are going to have fun." Grabbing Raven's arm I dragged her to Starfire's room. "Pick out some civilian clothes as I am guessing you don't have anything. Here is a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt met me downstairs in 3 minutes."

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah Raven?"

"Thanks a lot."

She looked so cute and vulnerable as she held up the clothes, I am guessing that she is not used to kindness. Just than the open window caught a breeze moving her cloak and hair. Oh man I have got it bad. "Any time Raven, any time." I winked and then walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Teen Titans

Raven P.O.V.

Nobody ever looks at me like that, like they truly cared. I have known for a while now that I am not just a thing, but it did not really sink in till he handed me the jeans. I stood there for a few moments before slipping out of my leotard and putting on evidence that someone cared.

When I stepped out of the room Beast Boy stared at me, making me uncomfortable. "Wow Rae, you look great. Never seen you in anything but your uniform, wonder what you would look like if you tried." He gave me a sly grin than headed towards the moped we all got him for Christmas. I could not decide if that was a compliment or not.

"You coming?"

"Do you know that the sentence 'You coming?' is grammatically incorrect? It should be 'Are you coming?'.

"Everyone knows that you are smarter than Einstein, Rae, you don't need to prove it. I personally like my incorrect grammar and slang, it makes me sound cool."

I lifted up one of my dark purple eyebrows at him, than climbed on to his moped. The leather seats were baby blue and were oh so girly. But with him sitting in front of me with green skin, it kind of worked. After putting my arms around his hard, flat stomach I said, "You know I am not that smart Gar."

He turned around with a big goofy grin on his face that made my heart leap for some reason. "That is the first time that you ever called me Gar, I like it when you say it. And yes you are that smart, I interviewed you myself today, you know like 12 languages." It was true I had picked up quite a few more since or trip to Japan, I NEVER wanted to have nothing to read again.

Before I could decide wither or not I was going to contradict him the motor sprang into life and he speed of. Now I know why Cyborg will not let him drive the T-Car, he was insane! He broke 17 traffic laws in the matter of eight minutes it took us to get to the pizza parlor. I secretly loved it, holding on to his stomach as hard as I could, the shift in his shoulders when we made a turn. Wait a second, why am I feeling these thoughts about Beast Boy? This is Beast Boy we are talking about he was immature, reckless, stupid, flirty… _and so good looking! _Uh stupid emotions, shut up Love!

_You know you like him Raven, just admit it._ Shut up or I will send Rage into your domain! She stayed quite after that.

* * *

As we pulled up into the parking lot I still held on to him for fear he would suddenly start driving again. "Um… Raven, you can let your death grip go of me now."

"Sorry," I said while releasing him. "By the way I am driving us for the rest of the night; I have no desire to die."

"You know you loved it! Besides do you even know how to drive a moped?" I gave him a questioning look. "Of course ya do. Let's just head in, huh?"

The place was almost empty, the balcony where we usually sat as a team did not have another person on it. After we had sat down and ordered our usual I asked him, "Okay so now you know a lot about me so it is your turn, what can you tell me about you?"

"Okay, what would you like to know?"

"How many languages do you speak? Is there a reason behind your name? What is with the moped?"

"I speak two actually, English and the language my village spoke in Africa that doesn't have a name. It was my father's middle name, it was kind of tradition to have your child take the parents middle name. What do you mean what is with the Moped? Mopeds are awesome! The ladies dig it, I don't have to fly everywhere, and it ticks off Robin and Cyborg when I get a ticket, what is not to like?"

I giggled at his facial expressions and choice of words. Wait did I just _giggle?_ Apparently I had from the ridiculous grin that broke onto his face. "Dude, I just made you laugh, I wasn't even trying! This is awesome!"

"I did no such thing now be quiet and eat your tofu pizza," I gave him a mock glare with a almost stern voice. This of course caused his face to break even more into his smile, I took a bite of pizza.

* * *

The feeling as I drove to the movies was amazing with him holding my waist. He bent down to put his head on my shoulder from behind me. Somehow without me noticing he had gotten taller than I was. His breathe smelled like the tofu that was on his pizza, but somehow it did not disgust me. For the first time I thought about him being a vegetarian and what it signified, I admired him for sticking for what he believed in even though the rest of the team was against it. Now he never complained or had the ritual arguments with Cyborg about the idealism of bacon, he usually just let it go.

He had really grown up.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the Teen Titans

Oh my Tofu! Tonight was the best night ever! I got to feel her arms around my waist and then have my arms around her tiny waist.

While she had drove her hair flew onto my face, it was so soft and smelled so good that I put my life in danger by putting my head on her shoulder so I could smell it some more. She had smiled than, sure it was so tiny only my acute animal senses could detect it, but she actually smiled!

* * *

While we were at the restaurant it seemed like she actually cared about what I had to say, after the movie she even asked if I could teach her the language from my home village!

I have never smiled so much in my whole life; my face feels like it will split in two. I finally got to see her emotions tonight; she even laughed when I was clumsy and dropped my popcorn. There was no denying it I was in love.

At the movie we saw, when the scary part came she grabbed my hand and squeezed, closing her eyes. When she started to pull away after it was over I held on. She let me hold her hand for the rest of the movie. Her hand was surprisingly warm and soft, I could not find a single imperfection. It were perfect just like her.

* * *

As I pulled up my pajama bottoms and climbed into the top bunk I contemplated cleaning up my room for her. Then maybe she would actually come in here instead of placing another radioactive sign on my door.

Before falling asleep I pictured her sweet low laugh and her hair flying with the wind, her hands in mine.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Huh, I don't even have an alarm clock. What is going on?"

Raven suddenly came running into the room pulling her cloak on her as she moved. She was in my room, she was in my room, she was in my room! At any moment I would start squealing for joy.

"Garfield Andrew Logan get your sorry behind out of bed and into your uniform NOW! There is trouble downtown with Dr. Light." With that she left the room and my moment of happiness ended.

Uh! Why did Dr. Light have to be a bad guy at six in the morning! It is way too early for this! I did not even bother putting on my tight tricky uniform but instead just a pair of jeans. It takes a whole 15 minutes just to do up the zipper on that thing, maybe it is time to replace it, it was getting a little _too_ snug.

"Beast Boy NOW!"

"Coming, I am coming!"

When I walked into the common room Raven was on the computer with the authorities and tracking Dr. Light. I did not know anyone but Robin and Cyborg could use that complex piece of equipment. Slowly she turned around still trying to type as she did so. "Beast Boy next time please do hurry…..uhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Raven was staring at me, mouth wide open and eyes wider than I have ever seen them. What was wrong was there something on my face? I immediately frowned.

She swallowed, "Where is your uniform or at least a shirt?"

She was staring at my chest! Oh my tofu, Raven was staring at my chest! This was the best day ever! I knew all those workouts with Robin would pay off! My face broke into a big smile; she cleared her throat and turned around.

"I think that teleporting just us two should be safe, besides you took so long that he is almost at the border of Jump City."

Before I could respond my entire vision was covered in cold darkness. Voices of Trigon and some others I did not recognize were taunting me. There was cold blue fire everywhere and everywhere I looked there were dead people.

I would not recommend Raven's teleporting if you are afraid at moving at the speed of light while souls tried to grab you and voices mocked you. Finally in the matter of milliseconds that seemed like hours the darkness stopped.

"I think I am going to be sick. How do you stand that Raven?"

"Fight now talk latter BB." She was already running towards Dr. Light which meant that I got the duty of rescuing his prisoners.

When I turned around to set them all free they started to turn shape in till I was staring at every villain we had ever faced. Oh my tofu, we were screwed. Raven turned around at my gasp and frowned. Then without even turning back around to Dr. Light, all his shots of light were blocked by her darkness sending him into the cement of the road. She calmly than floated down to the villains, some of them I did not even recognize.

She started speaking in a strange language full of awful sounding words and harsh tones, all the villains backed up but none of them attacked. I stared at awe as the hundreds of villains seemed to be having a debate with her in the same language, she was winning.

Suddenly Slade lost his temper along with Red X and charged at Raven, they froze in mid-air and fell to the ground. "Um Raven, what is going on? What did you do to them?"

"I took control over their bodies forcing them to stay still."

She could do that? Sure I know that she could morph me but completely control someone? That was either cool or super scary.

One of the villains said something in the language and Raven started growing. Soon she was in her almost demonic form, nine feet tall, four red glowing eyes; two small horns at the back of her head, the villains cowered and ran. She looks beautiful even when she was like this! Oh man, this girl had me whipped, but I need to get some answers.

"Raven the second we enter the Tower you are going to tell me everything that is going on, okay. What you did just now was incredible and awesome, I am not mad I just need to know the truth. I can handle it, okay?"

She gave me a sad smile and said, "Of course you can handle it, but you might not like me afterwards."

She looked like she was going to cry, the adrenaline from when the villains were here was gone, then she looked brave and confident, now she looked scared. "Rae, I will never stop liking you, you are too important to me." I wanted to tell her I loved her right then and there but I think she would emotionally combust if I did, she already looked drained.

She ran into me wrapping her arms around my shirtless body and cried. I have never seen her cry like this before, something was really wrong. Whoever did this to her was going to pay, maybe with his life. I turned into a bird gripping her to my underbelly and flew us to the Tower. Luckily at least I remembered my jeans, made out of the same material as my uniform; otherwise I would be naked right now.

She sat there in my arms for an hour and just cried. I could feel my heart breaking with each tear that slide of her cheeks, she never made a sound. Her body shook with every sob, trying to keep the sound in.

"I am not the only child of Trigon. There are eight of us, I am the youngest. I am the only one that is not evil, and the only one with the full power of Trigon. I am a disgrace to them, and now that they now I almost killed Trigon, they want to finish his job. They cannot get to Earth though because I cast a spell that blocks demon blood except mine from coming in. That is why they sent all the villains and you guys didn't know about the full potential of my powers. I am hiding from them like a child."

She started crying again, oh my tofu, there are eight of them! She was shaking in my arms again, I had to be careful about how far I pushed her right now. Little steps, I would have to take little steps. "What are your siblings like?"

"None of us have the same mother except for the twins. All of them do not have names, only numbers. One is strong and stupid; he went back in time just to murder Hercules. Two is beautiful not very powerful but smart and persuasive. Three has eyes so black that they will take you straight to my father's domain to be tortured in the worst possible way. I once looked into his eyes, so cold, so cold."

She was shivering if Raven could stand teleporting without batting an eye that I never wanted to see what would scare her. I started rubbing her arms, they were like ice. How could someone go through so much and still not be bitter or resentful? Sure she had some issues but those were stuff she could not control. "It is okay Rae, I am here."

She told me everything and I was terrified.


	5. Chapter 5

(The names of the children will be in all caps)

"Son, don't disappoint me, you must bring EIGHT back to me alive. She is the most powerful of my children and I need her for complete universal domination. You already failed me by not dealing with the silly green boy, don't disappoint me again."

It was unfortunately true, the other three titans had taken the bait of the seminar, but the changeling had stayed behind. I had to make sure that everything went according to plan.

I didn't see why father is so worried, the silly humans didn't even realize it wasn't only about them being destroyed. Like they are that special, please. They were just the practice ones for the entire universe and all its dimensions were the prize.

Little sister had ruined our practice run and injured our father. Making us all want to kill her, but also making her a necessity. The damage that she and her friends caused to Trigon was going to take a thousand years to heal. At least he was not dead like most humans thought, though now we need EIGHT to use our father's powers to achieve our goal.

If only I had gotten father's powers, I am worthy one. I had murdered an entire planet by the time that I was 12! I had killed one of the Earth's greatest heroes, I am the eldest! I should be my father's heir; it is bad enough that her mother was made Queen of Azarath after EIGHT was born, but now she gets the Underworld too! She has done nothing that is considered evil, NOTHING! It is like she thinks she is better than us, but she was born to be the most evil of us all. You can't just deny your destiny, little sister. You can maybe run from your heritage and past but you can't hide.

"Bring in the others, my son. Let us see if they will prove their worth."

A family reunion is in order.

**One week ago…Raven P.O.V.**

Dear Rachel,

Rachel you have been sheltered from the truth, you will lead such a hard life. A life with no emotions and opposite expectations from those around you. Whatever you chose know that you are still my daughter, and I am truly sorry for the way that I have treated you. I have always loved you I am just don't know how to express it; I guess you were doomed from both sides of the family when it comes to showing how you feel.

You are soon going to have to make some tough choices soon, chose them wisely. You are the jewel of your father's children. Rachel you are his most prized procession and he could not handle it when you chose the side of good when you ran away from Azarath. You took away a big portion of his power when you were born, but he is too stubborn to admit it.

It was never about Earth, you already know that, deep down. I know that you are probably too afraid right now to acknowledge it as a possibility. Rachel your father plans to take down the entire universe and all its dimensions, Earth was just at trial run. He was the passion and the followers, all he needs is the power. You, Rachel, are that power.

You have been hiding away your powers and emotions because you are afraid that your evil side is going to come out, but I am telling you right now you need to embrace who you are. If you don't than you will be easy to manipulate and he will have won.

I wrote on the envelope to not open this in till you feel the time is right, you must be so confused and alone. Let yourself love, hate, be sad, and embrace your fear instead of letting it become your weakness. It is time to use your full power; you will not stand a chance with your siblings if you don't.

I know you want to know the other part of the prophecy, but it is better not to tell you, for the sake of the galaxy. You would have already turned 15 and have Trigon come to earth; you would have survived becoming a portal to. Your siblings will not survive when their turn comes, but you were always special Rachel.

Follow your heart and not your head no matter how hard it is to find. Let people in, they will help you. Your siblings will be there soon with the last shred of Trigon's power. Use the fact that he is powerless to your advantage. Remember the choice is yours and yours alone.

I am sorry that I could not write more my sweet.

Queen Arella Roth of Azarath

After reading the letter I ran to Robin. When I told him the news he promised me we would figure it out but his eyes were grim through the mask.

My mother was right, it was time to let go.


	6. Chapter 6

Present Day Raven P.O.V

It felt really good just too cry in Beast Boy's arms. It felt like that was the only place that was safe in this world and he was so patient with me, only using kind and understanding tones. Now he knew the threat to the entire galaxy was me and my family.

I can feel my sibling trying to break the magical borders that I put around the earth. Especially the twins, they kept coming at speeds that Kid Flash could only dream about. If my mother's letter was right than they would soon go to my father for help, and get through.

Suddenly Beast Boy burst into my room, without knocking, wearing a ridiculous coach uniform, whistle, baseball hat, and a goofy grin. "Okay Rae, you said last night that you need to learn how to use all your powers, so that is what we are going to work on all day. Get dressed, eat some breakfast and meet me at the gym."

Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I don't want to get out of bed. Oh the irony, now I am the lazy oversleeping one. My how the tables have turned, I almost smiled at the thought. Almost.

Beast Boy P.O.V

She is so perfect. When I walked into her room she was wearing her pajamas, which is just her leotard with shorter sleeves, but still that was the first time I had seen her arms without the red birthmarks.

Raven looked so sad and alone, I just wanted to climb into her bed and comfort her, but I didn't know if that would be taken well. Today was going to be interesting enough as it is. I have to coach her to use her full powers, but I don't know what any of them are. I just know the basic black energy that she uses to chuck cars at people. She'll have to write them all down on a piece of paper for me.

I grabbed a black spiral notebook and a pen and waited in the gym. Raven walked in her uniform holding a cup of tea. "This is why emotions are bad, I am exhausted from crying. It's like I am hung-over or something." I laughed at that, Raven would not even know what hung-over felt like and the idea of her ever being drunk was just funny. She was cute when she did not know what she is dealing with.

"So Raven, I realized something; I have no idea what to coach you on. What are your full powers?"

"I can pretty much to anything because of my sorcery and spells."

"Can you become invisible? Create a dimension? Manipulate others emotion? Control earth, fire, wind or water? Please tell me specifically."

"All of the above Beast Boy, but some of that does not fit my personality or what I believe is fair in a fight."

"When are you at your most powerful?"

"When I am in my controlled demon form," she said in her monotone.

"Have I ever seen it?" I wondered if the thing she uses to scare Dr. Light was her full demon form. What exactly is the second part of the prophecy that she can't know about.

"No you haven't seen it. Don't get me wrong Beast Boy I am not all some all-powerful god, I have limitations and mentally drained. My empathy powers give me power yet take it away as well; they make me more tired in combat. Imagine constantly running on the treadmill picking up bits of information, all while doing everything else you are doing."

I tried to wrap my brain around that. "What is Trigon's weakness?" She was silent for a few moments and I was afraid that she would put back up that wall that I was trying to tear down.

"He is rash and doesn't think things through. My oldest brother has the same problem. He also has a conscience that is constantly tearing him down for being evil."

Trigon the Terrible had a conscience. That is something I never thought that I would hear. "How long do we have in till they come Rae?" She looked at me sadly and lifted up her shoulders defeated.

That look on her face sent me on edge; I could not bear to see her hurt. I wrapped my arms around her and lifted up her chin so that she could see my eyes. "Rachel you aren't alone. I am always here for you. I love you Rae."

She looked confused for a second than a small smile tugged on the corners of her mouth. "I think I love you to Gar."

I brought my rough lips to her soft ones and kissed her. She put her fingers in my hair while I grabbed her waist and pulled her as close as I could. I could hear things smashing all around us; I didn't care. She felt so good in my arms and seemed like she was made to fit there. Her knee brushed against my bare leg and my knees almost buckled.

When it ended because we both needed air, she looked around the room with an embarrassed expression. "Robin is going to kill us." I quickly followed her gaze and saw that everything in the room was smashed or had exploded. Turning back to her I saw her cheeks slowly turning pink.

"I am sorry; I haven't learned how to control that emotion yet."

"Don't ever be sorry for that. It is who you are Rachel, and you just gave me the best gift I could ever receive." Her blush turned dark red, I liked seeing her embarrassed, it was cute.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note Important: Hi Guys sorry for the interruption from your reading. I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry that the first time I posted the first chapter I forgot the sixth kid in the description. I went back and put it in. The description is, The sixth was to be hideous and cold. He would be able to make you numb, so that you would never again feel a thing again, you would be blind, deaf, and emotionless. **

I don't own the Teen Titans

**Raven P.O.V.**

The day before Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were supposed to come back I woke up to a black vortex in my room and bounds on my hands and feet.

"Hello little sister." TWO was staring at me with her beautiful black eyes. "I see that you still wear the cloak of the monks with the leotard of the demons." She held up my uniform. "I don't approve of it. You may keep the belt and clip I suppose. From now on you will have to wear the family uniform. You will after all join us in the end."

Only TWO would care this much for my attire, I wonder where all the others are? Am I only going to be rewarded by my sister's presence?

"Okay EIGHT I am going to catch up on what you missed. ONE is now 29 and quite ticked off that our father plans to leave the Underworld to you. He will soon become a portal for Tameran. I little sister have killed all the models in Kyphoid. Now I am truly the fairest of them all!"

I can't believe that I am related to this freak. Who cares if you are the prettiest or not? She reminded me of an evil crazy version of Starfire. Both will not take a hint and shut up.

"THREE is still quite shocked that you somehow managed to get out of Trigon's realm when he sent you there. He has been waiting to kill you ever since, told you not to look in his eyes after you left Azarath but no, you did it anyways! FOUR and FIVE you can feel right now, can't you? They are still trying to enter earth without one of father's portals. I don't know how SIX is doing I don't remember anything after I see him, just a numb feeling. SEVEN would have been close to you; she is only three years older than you after all."

I have had enough of her babbling, but these bonds seem to numb my powers and mental ability. Probably the work of SIX, I was powerless and my family was coming. I am going to either become evil or die. I am okay only with the second option, but then I would be without Beast Boy. For the first time in my life, I am not okay with dying.

I remembered the last week with him; I can still feel last night's kiss on my mouth. Whatever happens they are not going to hurt him. I don't have a choice after all, I am going to have to join them, maybe buy the side of good some time. They may hurt me if they wish to, but Beast Boy is going to be okay.

"Alright I will join Trigon by the throne of the underworld." TWO stared at me in shock obviously surprised at my decision to interrupt her babbling.

"What…I mean I am glad you made the right choice; you will still be punished for all your good deeds! Trigon will pass judgement on you as he sees fit. Welcome back EIGHT." She didn't sound very welcoming to me as she pushed me through the cold black vortex.

**Beast Boy P.O.V.**

When I woke up I felt something wrong… Rachel. Running to her room her scent wasn't there. There was no grumpy person with tea in her hand, no one to constantly call me stupid. I can't believe she was gone. Everything had been going so dang well though, how could she be gone! I slammed my fist into the wall and broke down into tears. My communicator beeped, and Robin's face appeared on the screen.

"Beast Boy, Raven's communicator just went off the grid. What happened?" I couldn't stop crying long enough to say the words that needed to be said. He looked at my face for a moment than ran towards the closet in his hotel room, "We are coming home, NOW."

Only one thing could scare Raven into going away from her home. When I found Trigon I was going to kill him. At the moment I don't care about the code of justice or all that baloney, he was going to pay.

**Trigon P.O.V.**

TWO entered the throne room soon followed by EIGHT. Raven had grown; she looked just like her mother. Her eyes were like portals into nothingness, her facial expression was blank. But I know she knows about my weaknesses.

"EIGHT I see that you have decided to join our side, will you help your siblings take over the universe?" I waited to see how she would respond to my question. What was going on in that mind of hers? She knew there was no escape.

"On a few conditions father." SEVEN stepped forward with fire in her eyes and hair. I gave her a stern look and then nodded for EIGHT to continue. "I want you to train me yourself, Trigon, to my full potential. I want to take over the universe not destroy it, starting with Earth as a trial run. I want to be in charge of the entire operation. Nothing is to be done in till I am fully trained. Do you agree to my terms?"

I thought about it for a moment. On one hand she could be trying to trick us, but no one can deny who they are supposed to be for so long. There was also a look in her eyes as she was talking that I saw everyday through my other children. She wouldn't have the strength to go against the sibling pressure that she will see every day. If she wasn't evil now, she would be soon. "I agree to your terms and conditions."

"Father, she can't be trusted!"

"Shut up ONE you forget your place. EIGHT you are now second only to me training will begin tomorrow. TWO you and EIGHT can go back to demon form now." Slowly TWO changed into a 13 foot tall demon with a slight twinge of red to her pale skin. EIGHT grew to be twice the size of her sister, her skin blood red, hair pure white. She looked like me now; she might be more powerful than I thought. I had only seen her in her slight demon form before then. She was the most like me in demon form than all my children.

A few of my daughters mouths opened and my son's eyes went wide at the sight of her power. "EIGHT you look like father," FOUR said. I didn't know wither to rejoice that we had this much power on our side or to be afraid. This is the first time I felt fear, I didn't like it.

EIGHT simply bowed her head at me and left the room heading towards the library of ancient scrolls. She always did like to learn, the scrolls in there were the only copies. She would be in there for a while, giving me time to plan and think. "Leave me sons and daughters." They all bowed their heads turned around and left.

Earth be prepared, eventually we will take over you, followed by the rest of the galaxy. I will be supreme ruler, no matter how long it takes or who it hurts.

**Please read and review, constructive criticism is welcome. Also I wanted to ask you guys how long do you want Raven to train for and do you want Beast Boy to have faith and forgive her or to have moved on to someone else? Can you give me your thoughts?**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the Teen Titans.

**One month later Beast Boy P.O.V.**

She had been gone for a month now. It felt like someone had taken my heart and replaced it with a machine. No matter how broken it seemed it kept on beating, regardless to how I feel. Robin was not helping matters, after only a few days of searching he declared that there was nothing else that we could do, that she had probably joined her family. I didn't or maybe couldn't, believe that. Not after how hard she has worked her whole life to stay good. She had to have a plan of some sort, even if it was one we less brilliant individuals could understand.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door. "Beast Boy, dude, you need to be able to function again. Can I come in?" Before I even responded Cyborg entered my room. He took a swift look around my now clean room, "Did Raven inspire this change?" I simply nodded in response. "Dude we all loved Raven, but we have got to move on. She is gone, man. We all understand what you are going through." That made me mad; he had no idea what I was going through. No idea of the love that Raven and I shared.

"No you don't Cyborg! I loved her, and I was… am sure that she loved me to! Everything was going so great; she was coming out of her shell. Cyborg, the real her, that she lets no one see, is incredible. She told me things that she had told no one else. She has worked so hard her entire life, putting herself at risk, to stay good. Her own body hates her at time for going against her birthright! She would never do this!"

He just looked at me in shock and disbelief. "WHAT! You and Rae were going out! When did this happen? You've had a crush on her for forever, oh BB! I know that you love her but I can't see her loving you back, at least to the extent you are talking about. Plus we have to look at the facts BB, she is gone, her family has been trying to get her to join them in destroying the galaxy, there are no signs of struggle anywhere, and she is untraceable! She must have gone willingly!"

I did not have the strength to argue any further, he gave me another sympathetic look. "Shower, get dressed, we have a meeting to go to in an hour." He left the room giving me one last sad glance.

This was going to be a long day.

**20 days ago Raven P.O.V.**

"You must find your center EIGHT and hold onto it. If you master that than you will be strong, even without your powers."

I thought that I had mastered the art of meditation and finding you center when I was a little girl, but apparently I didn't know so much. My powers were easy to master, once I let them be a part of me. It was when I wasn't allowed to use them that were taking so long to train me for. We had been working on this for the past 48 hours, without break. While in full demon form I didn't get tired, hungry, thirsty, or weak. Such power was addicting, at times it was hard to remember my plan to staying on the side of good. Rage was trying constantly to change my mind. Doing what I was born to do came naturally, and it scared me.

I had beaten all my siblings in hand to hand combat, without powers. If I beat my father than we could begin planning to take over Earth. This would give them a reason to trust me, and give me the power to put my friends out of harm's way in till I could plan how to beat my entire family put together.

"Good EIGHT, good, good. You may now challenge me to a sparring match." I changed into my human form and he did to, a side of him he rarely showed. We bowed at the gong and began.

Within his first few punches I realized his fighting style, offense, and very little defense. I would just have to block and dodge in till he grew tired. He was slightly more aggressive and well-rehearsed than my siblings.

Slowly his offensive attacks became slower and less forceful. I threw him off balanced and flipped the all-powerful Trigon into the air. My father landed on his back on the floor with my elbows holding his head to the ground. He stared at me with shock, than with an impressed look.

After we got off the floor he addressed the stunned looking young half-demons in the room, "EIGHT has now proved that she worthy, I completely hand over you to her control. Whatever she says DO. She is my sole heir, from now on she will be called Trigonia. Only someone who can defeat me deserves the name. I leave you to your planning." I nodded at him while my siblings bowed as he left the room. I now had an army of half-demons in my control.

"There is a meeting at the United Nations office in New York City. It will be easy to get into, we show them who is boss. SIX, you will be vital to the plan, you will have to numb the super heroes that will be there if they resist, but NO ONE is to be killed or harmed. If you have any questions or need anything I will be in the library."

As I left the room they all still had stunned looks on their faces, in complete shock that I had beaten our father in front of their eyes. ONE looked slightly mad as well, he probably thought he deserved father's training and throne. I did not care for his pity party.

The library was like the abandoned library on earth, where I turned into the Earth portal. Making me sad and slightly nervous. I had been searching everywhere for the other part of the prophecy, hoping it would give me a clue in how to defeat my entire family at once. I kept telling myself that what I was doing was right, but how could taking over the world be right? Oh well at least no one was going to get hurt, but everyone was right all along, I am a monster. I was a fool to think that I could have a relationship with Beast Boy; he would never love me again, if he ever loved me at all.

Twenty days left in till the conference in the United Nations. Twenty days in till I would take over the world.

**Present Day Beast Boy P.O.V.**

The conference so far was a major bore. I had been sitting in the super hero section with the words Teen Titans: Garfield Andrew Logan (Beast Boy) on a card in front of me for hours. Robin had to go sit with Batman in the front row; apparently the Teen Titans weren't as important as the Justice League.

The entire time all I could think about was Raven, it felt like she was here in the room, watching me. The leaders of the world were debating about something at the moment, when they all stopped moving. The clock on the wall behind me stopped ticking, only my eyes could move.

Only one person I know had this power… Rachel. No one else besides me knew that she could do this; there was a look in my comrades eyes that hardly saw the light of day… fear.

Eight creatures appeared in the center of the room. The leaders of the world all flew back to their seats. Things flew out of the creatures way as they walked towards the podiums.

Rachel was at the front of the group. She looked cold, distant, and downright evil. My heart shattered at that moment.

They were all wearing red leotards, except for Raven, hers turned into a dress at the bottom and she wore a smaller version of her belt around her forehead. She was obviously the ruler. Her eyes scanned the room, widening as she found me. For a moment the evil sneer was replaced by a crushed look, no one else seemed to notice.

The eldest who looked around 30, started talking to her in the language that she used with the villains, it sounded as harsh and as cruel as I remembered it. They seemed to be arguing, the other six of them joined Raven's side. He bowed his head and stepped to the back right of her, the traditional spot for second in command.

"You forget who you are speaking to brother, remember your place and swallow your pride. We are here in the name of Trigon, not ONE. We shall use human languages in the presence of earthlings, understood?" He nodded at her bowing again. She addressed the crowd and the cameras. "I am Trigonia, daughter of the all-powerful Trigon, and your new ruler. The language you just heard was the language of evil, sorry if it scared you."

Looking around me without moving my head I noticed that all the normal humans in the room were shaking uncontrollably, despite Raven's grasp on them. How could she do this? When did she change her name? What is going on? She looked directly at me again and I knew she could read my thoughts, or something very close to them.

"Please continue on with your lives as though we had not taken you over, don't try to contact other planets, as it will be in vain." She smiled like she was scolding naughty children. "We will however pass some new laws at our earliest convince, anyone caught breaking those laws will be sent directly to me," she used the same condescending tone. "I will also have a word with the Teen Titans before this meeting is over. If any of the Teen Titans tries any funny business, I will personally make sure that you are made an example of. Now please carry on with your meeting."

Everything flew back into place, including the people. A throne and six chairs appeared out of thin air, in the middle of the room. They all sat down except for one. From what Raven told me it had to be SIX, he was ugly and brutal looking and stood guard at the super hero section. Every time he passed me I felt numb and cold, he was going to keep us in line. She had thought of everything, I always knew she was brilliant. But she was breaking my heart, after all she had been through, after all we had been through, she had joined the wrong side. A part of me still hoped though, that she had a plan, that this look on her face was just an act.

Rachel looked around the room and after seeing everything as it should be let go on her control over our bodies. Immediately Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, and the Flash started to attack Raven. They collapsed on the floor before they could even fully stand up from their seats. "Let us make an example of them shall we?" the eldest said. He walked over to Batman who lay drooling on the floor, "Let us see who this famous Batman is, shall we?"

"No, do not touch his mask ONE! Get back in your seat!" Raven looked quickly at Robin as she said this. "We will not interfere with superheroes secret identity, they are no threat." The big tough looking didn't go back to his seat like he was asked. Raven's eyes went black and he flew across the room back into his seat. "Remember your place." She looked at SIX and nodded, he let his numbness go on the earth's mightiest heroes. They flew onto the ceiling, against their will and were encased in black energy.

Raven once told me she was not all powerful, but she just made a room full of superheroes look like kindergartners that seemed all powerful to me.

* * *

As rest of the meeting carried on Raven looked fascinated. She was the same girl that loved to learn, and she was learning a bucketful. Her eyes would get slightly brighter when a new topic was brought to the table. Only my animal senses could sense the tiny changes in her facial expression but they were there. My hope increased.

Whenever ONE would speak to her in hushed tones her face would get all evil again, making me positive that it was in act. No one knew her like I did.

She only held up the offending heroes for fifteen minutes, but I have never seen them or Robin so ticked off in my life.

After the conference ended everyone left except for us and the eight of them. "Leave us brothers and sisters, for we have a lot to talk about. Make sure that everything is as it should be."

"As you wish Queen Trigonia," ONE said. They all bowed and left the room.

We all stared at her in silence, Robin was shaking with anger, Cyborg's eyes were wide, Starfire looked confused and scared, I was crying. I didn't know if it was from relief that she was in there still or from sadness that she had abandoned me. Raven still had the evil sneer, yet it was worn out and exhausted, on the brink of tears. She sat down in the chair that had held Kid Flash. "Speak freely you all most have a lot to say."


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Hi guys. Sorry that the grammar on some of my chapters is not the best at the moment. I am working on that, sorry though if it bothered you. Right now I am just focusing on getting chapters out. Please tell me if there is anything that you would add or correct about the story, your advice is really helpful to me as this is my first fanfic. Thanks again and I will be going back and correcting my grammar errors.**

I don't own the Teen Titans or Harry Potter

**Beast Boy P.O.V.**

For a full five minutes the room was silent after she said that. She just sighed and looked out the window longingly. Finally Cyborg broke the silence in a hurt voice. "What are we supposed to call you now? What is your name? Are you even the same person?" Rachel looked back at him and tears were in her eyes even though her facial expression stayed blank.

"You can call me whatever you like. Raven, Rachel, EIGHT, Trigonia, Queen Trigonia, I respond to all of them. Yes I am still the same person. I am not some robot that looks exactly like Raven from the Teen Titans." She was slowly losing control over her facial expressions, looking more and more sad and worn out. She reached behind her as if to grab for her hood, but stopped her hand in midair remembering that she didn't have it anymore.

Robin still looked really ticked off. "You can't be the same girl! The Raven I knew would never join the bad guys, never take over the world, and never take her father's name! What exactly are you demons planning to do with us?" Raven flinched at Robin's words, calling her a demon had always been off limits.

"We already have the world under our control. We plan on taking out the rest of the galaxy eventually, Trigon has to heal first. Just be glad I convinced them not destroy you. Earth is just the trial run; we plan to keep everything running as smoothly as possible. Trigon is just after power, he doesn't know what to do with it once he has it."

She sounded like someone who was resisting, she was in there. I just needed to convince the others to trust her. She turned around and left the room, stopping only to talk to the twins that were waiting outside the door, in the language of evil. She failed to mention to list that as one of the languages she was fluent in on the form. The twins bowed to her and closed the door behind her, locking us in.

"Guys, she has a plan. That didn't sound like an evil corrupt girl to me."

"That may be so Beast Boy but she still betrayed us; team mates don't do that to each other."

"Don't you see friend Robin? She doesn't have a choice, it was either pretend to join them or let them destroy the galaxy! I don't want Earth and Tameran to be destroyed or taken over. We are dealing with a force that can't be defeated!" Starfire, the happy go lucky, optimistic, Starfire… had lost hope.

"Starfire, Raven has to have a plan. She wouldn't let them just take over the galaxy. If she asks for help, we have to help her. She is brilliant, she will figure things out. We got to trust her, if not for her than for me, please trust her." They all looked at me sadly, Cyborg with a look of understanding. They all nodded, Robin only after Cyborg gave him a glare.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Raven's brothers and sisters, all seven of them. The eldest stepped forward, "Queen Trigonia requests your presence at the super hero holding place." One of Raven's portals appeared and her family forced us to step inside.

It felt exactly like Raven's teleporting, in other words the Teen Titans threw up on impact. "Man how is it possible for something to feel so cold? Dudes how are you guys okay?"

The eldest female answered my question. "In the cold and darkness is where we belong, we feel the same way you feel right now walking down the street in the light. While we live here we are going to be in constant pain."

"TWO! You are telling the Titans to much! Fall back in formation!" The eldest one looked mad at his little sister. "Queen Trigonia will hear about this!"

His sister didn't back down. "This is all a big joke! A month ago EIGHT was living with these people! Now she is ruler?! How does that make sense? You and I both know, ONE, that she isn't a proper evil ruler, all this talk about no one getting hurt and no destroying! It's making me sick! She can't possibly have turned evil in such a short time when she was so hell bent to be good!"

"You are forgetting who we are in the presence of little sister. We can discuss this later." The rest of his siblings went wide eyed in front of me, looking behind me. I turned around and gasped.

"Not evil am I? I cower in the light and strengthen in the dark. I see our father's eyes in my own every single day! Everywhere I walk destruction and bad luck follows. I am Trigon's heir and daughter! I have done unspeakable things to good people! How much more evil do you want from me?" Raven stood in front of me in her full demon form. I was terrified everyone around me was shaking uncontrollably. It felt ten times worse than dementors in Harry Potter. It wasn't just happiness being sucked out of the air, all good seemed to go to. Apparently TWO wasn't impressed by Raven looking exactly like Trigon.

"Prove it little sister, not just to our father but to us. You have already destroyed the world once that is true, but only because you were father's portal. Challenge your old friends to a fight; don't be afraid to scratch them up a little. Just don't damage the cute green one to badly, I want him as a pet." Anger boiled in my ears, I belonged to NO ONE, not even Raven.

Rachel changed back into human form. Nothing happened for a good five minutes. While the siblings were having a stare off I looked around me, I was in the Justice League headquarters in outer space. All around me super heroes were tied up in black energy, cut off from their powers and special weapons, except for us.

Finally Raven spoke, "Fine then a fight. Injuries is allowed, death is not. They could be useful to us big sister." I couldn't believe it Raven was going to fight us. I remember her telling me that TWO was crazy and only cared about looking pretty. Apparently that had changed. For Rachel's older sister looked pleased at the prospect of something that had nothing to clothes.

Batman looked furious behind his mask, and terrified. That is when I realized if Raven wanted to hurt or kill us she could without blinking an eye. Now the famous dark knight was worried about his adoptive son and his team. The world was really falling apart at the seams. The worlds heroes were around me defeated and scared looking, if the heroes were defeated than who would the people down there look up to? The fate of the world rested on Raven's shoulders, and I didn't know if she could handle it. There was an army of demons that she would have to defeat alone.

Poor Raven, poor us. I just wanted to hold her and let us both cry like I did the night of the villains. Things were so much simpler then. I longed for the way things were, I want my Rae back. I needed to talk to the real her even if it was only for a few minutes. What I didn't need was to have to fight her.

TWO finally broke the silence," Sounds great. Fifteen minutes, sparring room 512." Raven turned around and left the room before her older sister even finished speaking leaving us to be escorted by her siblings to room 512. They left us in the middle of the enclosed rink to move to the audience stands. It reminded me of an arena in Roman times, and we were the play things for the lion.

Robin whispered to us a minute before we were supposed to fight Rae. "Guys I know that this is hard but we need to try, this is Raven's chance to earn the respect and trust of her siblings." I nodded in agreement encouraging the rest of the team, even though the prospect made me sick.

Rachel appeared in the exact same uniform that she used to wear on the team, except it is all red. The crown that was around her head was back around her waist. Her red cloak danced and flowed behind her as she walked towards us. It reminded me of the days that we would argue about my stupid jokes, or the amount of noise I was making when she was reading. I missed those days.

"I will not be using my powers for this sparring match; you all can use yours though." Black energy exploded out of her and out of the room, I guess that was her powers that she forced out of herself.

A gong rang, we all bowed and began. I turned into a dinosaur and attacked with Robin and Cyborg beside me. She simply took her hand and swung it at the speed of light in front of her, somehow it knocked us off our feet and on to the ground. The wind from the action circled around us keeping it there. While Starfire attacked from the sky with star bolts I was stuck on the floor.

As a star bolt flung towards Raven she seemed to catch it in her hand let in run along her arm onto her other arm and shot back at Starfire knocking her out of the sky and on to the floor. She moved her arm at the speed of light in front of her again and then the wind from it held Starfire to the ground.

How the heck did she do that? She had to be using some form of power; no one can move their arm at the speed of light. But she somehow just did. The gong sounded again and the black energy came rushing back into the room and flowed back into her. She let the wind holding us down go and I slowly got up. "Rae, why didn't you just use your powers?"

"I didn't want to accidently kill you. Rage is getting more powerful inside my head." Oh my tofu! If she lost control over Rage than nothing would be able to stop it, with Raven's on its side, from doing whatever it wanted. Oh Raven, no wonder she looked so strained and tired. She was trying so hard. How could anyone doubt the goodness of Raven? Most people would have just given up by now. I needed to talk to her…to comfort her.

Her siblings came in to deliver us back to the room where our fellow superheroes were tied up. Rae stopped them for a second, "Leave the green one with me, and take the rest of the team to the others." They all looked slightly ticked off that she did in fact fight her former team mates, something that should be punishable by death in normal circumstances. It was a traitorous act and she had done it, and I understood and forgave, the world really is messed up right now.

They bowed to her, forcing the rest of the team to bow as they exited the room…without her portals. She turned to face me, her eyes were hallow and full of pain. I ran to her to comfort the girl I loved. Her family was going to pay; no one hurts Raven, no one. "Shhhhhhhhhh baby it's going to be okay, it's going to be okay." No matter how confused and alone I felt right now, I had to put that aside, Rae needed me.

"How am I going to pull this off BB? And even if I do, everyone will hate me for the rest of my life. How do I defeat all of them at once? How do I stop Rage from completely taking over? This power is addicting, it is scaring me. I am just as bad and evil as the rest of my family! I have taken the free will of all that I love, all that I stood to protect! This is my entire fault, Gar!"

"Raven look at me." She slowly looked up. She had to raise her head quite a bit to see my eyes from her small frame, reminding me that she was in fact half human, not some all-powerful deity. "Raven just the fact that you are still fighting is proof that you are a good person. Do you know how many people would have given up by now? I would have given up by now. Everyone is choosing sides and you are stuck in the middle, being pulled in both directions. The fact that you even know that what your family is doing is wrong sets you apart from them. You are the best person I know; I would put the faith of the galaxy in your hands any day." As I said this I realized that it was true, if anyone could handle it, it was her. "Of course the power is addicting sweet Rae; you have been denying it for so long that you are in shock that you even have this power. Your body wants you to have it, but you have got to stay strong. I love you so completely Rachel Roth and I don't deserve you, but please tell me you love me too."

"Of course I love you Garfield, with all my heart. But you have it all wrong, I don't deserve you. If you want to leave me, I would understand." She looked down to the floor.

I bent my knees so that my face was even with hers. "I couldn't leave you even if I tried, you are stuck with me, and I got your back in till the end." She kissed me then, her tears and mine mixing together against our faces. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her back with all my soul.


	10. Chapter 10

**Raven P.O.V.**

He was just too sweet and perfect. After all that I had done he was saying that I am not good enough for him? I had surprised him when I gave him a kiss, I was afraid he was going to push me away. But after a few minutes he started kissing me back, wrapping his arms around my waist, I plunged my fingers into his soft green locks. It had grown longer in the month that I had not seen him, and his unshaved face was scratching me. Somehow that just made it more perfect.

We both pulled away when the need for air finally overcame us. He had this look on his face of pure joy, it made my heart soar. Even after all of this a single kiss from me was enough to get him to smile. His hand reached up to my cheek and stroked it gently. "You know that was the first time you told me you love me without the words I think?" Of course in the typical Beast Boy fashion… he was ruining the moment.

I gave him a scowl and said in my monotone, "We're having a moment here, don't ruin it." His grin just got bigger and he started laughing.

"That just sealed it; you are most definitely the same Raven." This, in spite of myself, made me give him a small smile. I whacked him on the back of the head lightly.

"And don't you forget it."

"How long in till the goons come back to retrieve the 'green one'. Nice name for me by the way. I think your sister likes me, she wants me for a pet."

"Well she can't have you, you shouldn't belong to anyone. I am sorry Beast Boy for all that you are going to go through in the next few days. I have to defeat my father, that part will be easy, he is weak. It's his bodyguards that attack all at once that I can't handle. When those bodyguards come and take you back to the rest of the group, don't resist. I am going to give you some of my power to perform one spell that will free all of them. But you have to wait in till I give you a signal; even all the superheroes of the world have no chance against my siblings all at once. They'll have to be divided. When the bonds around you turn from black to green than its time for you to say the spell, it's just my normal mantra. But the power I give you will only be designed for that one spell, so there is no training involved. Can you do this for me Garfield?"

"Of course Raven I would do anything for you."

Just then my siblings opened the door. ONE spoke for the group that always traveled together, "It's time to bring father to Earth to see our spoils, I will bring the prisoner to the holding room." I didn't have a choice but to let my brothers and sisters lead the love of my life out the door. His face was a blank calm that matched my own. Something that he had gotten better at over the years.

After they had been gone for about a half a minute I allowed myself to go back to my own personal hell. But instead of teleporting I allowed my molecules to come apart and be carried by the breeze. It takes longer to get there but I feel so peaceful riding the wind in a billion tiny pieces, letting it just carry all my worries and problems. I wasn't looking forward to the conversation that was coming with daddy dearest. He would almost certainly be nosy in my affairs.

When I landed in the black abyss he was waiting for me. His four red eyes glowing in the darkness and horns touching the ceiling of the room, even though it was 26 feet tall. "You know that you can't just walk around downtown Gotham in that form right? We want the people to be able to function so that they can work and get us a profit." He looked at me and scowled, but I knew that I was right in this. There was no point in taking over the Earth if there was no profit, and he knew this just as much as I did.

Finally he turned into his human form, no doubt he was in great discomfort, no one outside the family knew what he looked like as a full human. He has the same purple eyes and hair that I have, along with the grey skin. He is also very slender and short, no one suspect this man for being the all-powerful Trigon. The sad thing was he looked exactly like me, down to the evil look in his eye that I am trying so hard to let show. He is mad right now, I can sense it, mad at himself for losing his powers, mad that he now has to rely on me, and mad that I was right. I can sense his emotions inside his own Nevermore and they are exactly like mine. What caused this man to be evil and me to be good? We had the same genes running through us, yet our choices are so different. I had to know why so that I won't make the same mistake.

"Trigon, when did you first decide to become evil?" His emotions and thoughts went into frenzy at that moment one side of him wanted to tell the other side of him wanted to keep himself a secret, shut off from the rest of the world. Like me.

"I loved a woman on Earth. Her name was Rachel, just like you. She was my world and pregnant with my child. She got sick and I knew that I had the power to save her inside of me, but I had been denying it for so long. It took months to even be able to use anything, and by that time she was dead. If the galaxy was that cruel, then I didn't want it to exist without my control over it."

I nodded at him, making sure that my face stayed a blank calm, unaffected by emotions. He was at some point good for the girl he loved and that gave me hope that I could maybe to. Somehow though, I knew in my gut that, in my current state of power Beast Boy and I could never have a relationship. At the moment I could blink and accidently blow up the planet, no way was that safe for him. No matter how much I loved him, I couldn't put him at risk.

I was connecting with my father. We both loved someone and have to change who we are to be with them. Demons weren't meant to be loved or to love, in the end, someone would always get hurt. Beast Boy doesn't deserve me; he deserves someone that he can have a life with. Even if his life would never fully be normal, with me it would be chaos. I needed to let him know so that he would not waste any more time with me, but hopefully he would still do the job that I had assigned him.

If I ever had a heart, it broke at that moment of realization. I loved him enough to let him go.

Trigon was looking at me with a slightly confused expression on his handsome features. "Are you going to open a portal to Earth or not? You know that I want to check on your progress and make some adjustments to human life."

Yes I knew that, how could I forget? He could undue all that I had done to help the humans and torture them. I feared for them, I feared for myself, I feared for Beast Boy. I opened up a black portal before he could say anything else on the subject. Trigon stepped inside like a swirling black vortex was something he saw every day. Maybe he had when he still had his powers. I followed him inside letting the cold overwhelm us and carry us along to my adoptive planet.

When we arrived at Earth, no one recognized Trigon as we walked through downtown Gotham City. They did however recognize me, pointing fingers I heard things like traitor, witch, demon, spawn, and evil girl. What these people said didn't bother me, I didn't even know them. I could have read their emotions towards me even if they hadn't said it out loud. I had been reading emotions of people like this for years; no one likes the dark girl.

Trigon was uncomfortable in his human form. It reminded him of her and he wasn't used to feeling these types of emotions. Join the club. He kept nodding when he saw all the factories and farms that I brought him to, he never said a word. When finally after showing him all that I could think of; I brought him to the former justice league headquarters.

"Why are all the offices open? Why does it matter if they sell paper? That doesn't make me a profit. They should be focusing on making goods that other planets will want. Tell the farmers to start making zorkaberries for Tameran and the factories to make the type of clothing that other planets use. You can let your siblings rule without your presence for a while, they need the practice. You need to meditate."

Unfortunately he was right, I had not meditated since I left the Teen Titans. I could feel the tension that caused whenever I moved, the problem was that since it had been so long since I meditated I would not be able to stop for at least 48 hours. But to defy him would cost me his trust. Before I could decide he said, "Bring me back home now Raven. After that I order you to meditate, you're no use to me if you can't think straight."

I could not argue with a direct order, I mean physically I was unable to. When he used his commanding alpha male tone I could not disobey him, something that worried me greatly. Reluctantly I obeyed him, bringing him back to his own big world. I went upstairs to my old Titan's room, it was exactly the way it was when I left it.

The familiar scent and feel of the room comforted me when I went to the window and levitated. I didn't stir in till 48 hours later.


	11. Author's Note

Hi guys this is just an authors note, sorry:( I just wanted to tell you that I am working on another story call Sighting. It is also about the greatest Teen Titan couple, Beast Boy and Raven. Here is the summary.

_It has been five years since the Titans broke up. No one knows what happened to Raven, in till a certain green boy sees her at Brown where she is on her second PhD. Will they find love? Will she tell him what has been going on? Will there be a whole Titans reunion? Read to find out._

You can just search my author name (ravenandbb4ever) to find it. Yes I will be still working on Raven's Change. I just had some writers block and I was away without Internet for 2 weeks. Sorry about that guys:(

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. Each review means so much to me. I will post another chapter for Raven's Change today or tomorrow. I will go back to my quick updates for both stories this week.

Please Read and Review!


	12. Chapter 11

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Beast Boy P.O.V.**

Raven was gone again. One day she was giving me hope that everything was going to be okay and the next no one knew where she was. If she had gone of her own will nobody even knew where to start looking. I mean this is freaking RAVEN we are talking about, the most secretive, allusive, cold, anonymous person I have ever met. God I love her.

She probably had something come up that had to do with her family. I heard rumors of her showing a short, slender man with violet hair and eyes around. I shoved the thought that it could be a childhood sweetheart from my mind; no matter how jealous a guy I was I could NOT see Raven with a childhood sweetheart. In fact I couldn't see her with anyone at all but I was so gladly surprised when she let me be with her.

The thought of Raven put a chill down my spine. I loved the way her now shoulder length hair is curly when wet. I love her laugh; it's so velvety and smooth. Her eyelashes are so long and thick, permanently making it look like she has purple eyeliner. She doesn't seem to have a hair on her legs and arms, making really smooth skin that I got the pleasure of feeling every time I knocked her out of the sky on the battlefield. I sometimes purposely let the bad guys fling me in her direction just so that I get to feel her soft grey skin, so unlike her eldest brother. He had pure white skin with thick almost blue hair all over his body.

They all were completely taking over. She didn't want anyone to get hurt and everything to stay as normal as possible. Raven's siblings didn't honor her wishes. Everything was controlled by them and they were making things like hell. All the superheroes were in full time jail now. Try putting 200 super powered humans in a big room with bars, it doesn't end well.

On the first day Superman tried to escape with his laser vision. It reflected back to him and got him on the head knocking him out. The twins soon came in and brought kryptonite and killed him to make an example of him. His cousin Supergirl was soon killed after that for trying to save him. In a single day we lost ten superheroes. The saddest thing to me was that everyone now loathes Raven; they are talking about putting her to death if everything went back to normal.

It broke my heart every time they fantasized about the different ways to put her to death in the most torturous ways. One day they were all saying that they would do Chinese water torture than cutting off her head, and the next day they were going to burn her at the stake. Even the other Titans started turning bitter after the fifth superhero was out to death. Where was she? Had she given up, been put to death by her family, or just turned evil?

No. How could I think that? She was the sweetest and most unselfish person I knew. If only the others would see it. Just because her entire family is demons and they were all evil and they took over the world does not make it that Raven is also evil. I mean all she did was take over the universe, been put in charge of the entire operation, supposedly have ten of the Earth's heroes put to death, and created work camps like in world war two. Okay it sounded bad. At least Hitler didn't ever gain control over the entire world.

If we succeeded in our plan to free all the superheroes, would they fight Raven? Yes they would. But I couldn't convince them that she was good and I honestly couldn't blame them no matter how much it hurt my heart. They needed someone to blame, and she was the perfect target. It's human nature. Would Raven be allowed to live if we succeeded in destroying her family? I needed to know the answer.

Why did the world have to be so complicated? Here I am staring at the end as we know it and all I can think about is how much I love the girl that is responsible. She did cause some of this, no matter how good her intentions were, but I will always love her. I will never stop thinking about her, every perfect and not so perfect moment we have had together will be cherished in my heart for all time. I am in love with a dark angel, and somehow that seems okay, just as long as I am allowed to love her. Everything in my eyes will be okay if I just have her. I just need her.


	13. Chapter 12

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Raven's P.O.V.**

The first thing that I noticed when I awakened was a wave of pain and sadness that hit me. Something was wrong. Quickly I levitated to the window that had not been opened in years, and looked to the devastation that was known as outside. There was smog everywhere; all the paintings had turned black and blood red. There was screaming and the sound of a whip in the distance.

What had I done?

If I never meditated than this would not have happened. This is my entire fault. I needed to end this…NOW. I gathered all the desperate emotions that I felt from the people around me to create a giant shadow in the shape of a raven. It put its head up and screeched a cry that would have made the bravest man whimper. I needed to speak to my siblings and this would get their attention.

The rolls and waves of emotions that kept on hitting me were making me sick to my stomach. What had happened to the world that I had tried so hard to protect, the world that had more or less accepted me for who I was?

Oh Beast Boy, I am so sorry. I can't make it up to you, not this time. The hatred towards me that I felt from the people was mutual, I hated me to. I didn't deserve death; it was to kind a torture.

I was at my peak from the emotions around me, and my siblings knew it. The giant raven lead them all to separate places of the world to clean up some of the damage. It wasn't enough, someone had to pay. With them separated and busy working I needed to ask Garfield one last favor. It was time. Time to die, time to kill, time to save, and time to say goodbye to the ones I loved.

I sent the signal.


	14. Chapter 13

**I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Kid Flash P.O.V.**

**Before Raven Disappeared**

So this whole thing with Raven's family taking over the world...It kinda blows. I mean it hurts my brain, is she or is she not evil? I like to think the best in people, after all I was a major factor in Jinx turning to the good side. Maybe I could use my charms yet again to turn Raven back from the dark side. Oh that reminds me of Star Wars, I love Star Wars. 'Luke, I am your father.' Classic. Am I right or am I right?

Wait...what was I talking about again? Oh yeah, Raven turning evil. I know that she is all dark and mysterious and all but I really can't see her as evil when she has been working so hard her entire life not to be. That right all, I am not as stupid as I look! Unlike these chuckle heads that I am being forced to room with. Seriously how many times can you clip your toenails in one day? Sorry, getting off track again.

Sure she looked evil when she appeared at that conference in the U.N., but it was kinda hot. Seriously hot. If I wasn't dating Jinx than I would have so gone after her. Beast Dude really has something there, he better not blow it. She had this whole Goth Scarlet Johansen with purple hair thing going on. I am so attracted to girls with odd color hair, like pink.

I honestly think that Raven is doing this for some unknown reason that we regular mortals (and speedsters) can't understand but me and her are going to have a very serious conversation about this. Do you know what it is like putting the Flash, Batman, Cyborg, Superboy, and Shazzam in the same room with me? Pure and utter chaos. There was Shazzam with his stupid toenail issues, Superboy with flexing his muscles in the mirror, and the Flash upstaging me in all my war stories! I don't know which of the three was worse! Nope I have decided...its the Flash. We all get that you are insecure but upstaging me in war stories? That just goes over the line. The line has been crossed, beware all that come near me.

I think that I might be ADD. How many times have I gone off topic? What am I even supposed to be talking about? Oh yeah, this whole the world has been taken over thing. Well at first everything was pretty much normal for the non-super population, from what I can tell on the news and from the window in the small room. That's right all, Wally West watches the news. Anyways Beast Boy was trying desperately to convince everyone that Raven had a plan and that she wasn't evil. No one but me seemed to be buying it. Try telling Batman to sit back and relax and let others do the work for him without telling him what you are going to be doing. Generally this is a bad idea, this is no exception.

All the superheroes had been put in these small room like things that were made out of black energy. It was odd they were like jail cells with T.V.''s in them made completely out of black electricity that no one could escape. It must have been Raven's making to be as strong as it was. I can't even vibrate my molecules through that stuff, I tried. It completely ruined my hair, never going to try that again. This was a gift and I didn't want to ruin it, Beast Boy on the other hand could try breaking the walls as much as he wanted.

He was one love sick boy. He acted like a little puppy whenever her name was brought up. Only to have his face turned crushed when her name was disgraced by our jail mates. Everything was bearable in my opinion in till two days ago. Suddenly Raven was no longer on the news and I started to hear screaming outside my window. The demon twins came after the screams ended to lead us out of our cell. The girl was talking to the boy in hushed tones even though we couldn't understand them. Something was up. The two of them lead us to a huge room made out of the same stuff as our previous jail cell, with all the superheroes already in it. Immediately I rushed over to Jinx. She looked scared to death, I bet that she wishes she was still evil at this point. The rest of her former hive five team were in a vacation in the Bahamas brought to you by King Trigon.

Now I to was mad at this situation. No one makes Jinx upset or uncomfortable...no one. Rave I like you but you are going down, HARD.


	15. Chapter 14

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Beast Boy P.O.V.**

**Present Day**

This reminded me of a World War Two concentration camp. There was no electricity, no running water, and no bathroom in this cell. It smelled like you wouldn't believe. Sure we all had only been in these conditions since Raven disappeared but I was in a room with guys whose metabolism ran 30 times faster than the average human. They needed their showers.

Desperately.

I could live with the smell, the abusive guards, the slight torture that was applied to the prisoners, and the very limited supply of food and water. What I can't live with is the unknown. Where is Raven? Is she okay? Is it almost time for this to all end?

I could hear the torturous screams of the everyday citizens that refused to follow their new rulers' rules. Or they somehow ticked off Raven's family by doing something so small like, chewing with their mouth open. I wish that I was joking but TWO literally made a law banning chewing with your mouth open.

I wonder if they have expanded to take over other planets yet. With Raven gone they have all the freedom that they need. It's not like Trigon will disapprove of evil the way his daughter does.

I heard a shriek that couldn't come from any animal. A giant raven was visible through the walls when nothing else was. The shadow of the giant bird put its head to the sun again and shrieked again, crying out its message.

Raven. It was time wasn't it? Suddenly the evil guards that were outside the force field ran. I could tell that it was panicky through the rhythm of their steps.

A hole in the ceiling appeared that was so small and so far away that only I could sense it. Raven. A small bronze coin fell through the breach and landed into my open palms. It was the penny that I gave to Raven for good luck.

Gosh that girl could have a cold sense of humor. I would do anything to take her place right now and take her out of her father's wrath, but I can't. I am helpless. Even this small task that I now must do came from Raven's power. My whole world revolved around her and now I was in danger of losing her.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." I saw a shield of black spread out from in me around the room. Wherever it touched the force field melted away. Every dark crevice that it felt turned into light.

She was taking away her own element in order to defeat her family, putting herself more at risk in this now brilliant light. Oh Raven I am so sorry that this happened to you.

**Raven P.O.V.**

The hopelessness of the situation sunk in after the burst of energy left me. I can't move, can't breathe, I will never see Beast Boy again. This is the end of Raven as I know it and the world will be a better place without me.

I can feel the power that I gave to Beast Boy be put to use. I would now have to face my father in the place that we both despised, the light.

He would know that this sudden change in lighting and placing of my siblings would be his youngest daughters doing. Trigon was getting angry. His fury was so strong I could feel it from across the universe. If he had any power left he would use it in this fury to get to me.

At least that was the plan. If it worked than I would only have to deal with him without his power, which still was a task that most little girls didn't dream of doing.

Beating your once all-powerful daddy in a sparring session was one thing, but to destroy his powerful presence all together, so that he couldn't come back was another. It would take a good amount of power to remove someone with such a big presence and influence, maybe even all of my power.

I can feel him tearing apart a bit of his soul in order to make a portal without me.

Today is the day that will hopefully go down in the history books. The day that father and daughter destroy each other in a fight for the world, both would be known as a villain. That was the mark that I would leave on this world, it didn't matter in the end whether or not I had done good deeds. My heritage has caught up with me.

I sunk to my knees to pray for the first time in my life. "God, if you are out there please let the world survive this day. I need some help this time. I am alone and afraid."

I heard a whooshing sound behind me, warning me of his presence. "Oh how cute. My little girl is praying for god to save her friend's souls. I believe that it is time that you meet him face to face, I am glad to help you do that."

I stood up to face him, surprised that for the first time in my life I didn't feel threatened by his demon side. Just sadness and regret crossed my mind. "Hello Trigon. You know better than I do on how this will end. You have read the prophecy, so tell me father, how does it end? Because from the look on your face it doesn't end well…for you."

His face went from worried to anger in a matter of milliseconds. I had to act quickly before this got out of hand so that he wouldn't hurt more people that stood in his way. I summoned all the emotions that I felt from the people, I summoned the feeling that I had when Beast Boy kissed me, I summoned the cries of my mother, I summoned the screams of the Azarathian people as they died, and I summoned darkness in the middle of the light.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" I let all that power come from out of me and directed it at Trigon. Images of my life flashed before my purple orbs as I felt myself losing conciseness. "Be safe world. Be safe."

Everything turned black.


	16. Chapter 15

**I do not own the Teen Titans**

**Beast Boy P.O.V.**

****We all split off into our original teams. Some of which were just legends from before I was born finally joined back together after so many years. Robin decided to go with Batman because if he was going to die he wanted to go down with his adoptive father. I understood. If I had any real family I would want to die with them to, and dying was a real possibility.

The original Birds of Prey were to go with us to fight Raven's sibling that was closest to her in age. Green Arrow joined us because he wanted to be by Black Canary's side.

Everybody was saying goodbye to each other and all their former teams. The tension and sadness in the air was thick, the anger towards Raven was gone, replaced by hopelessness and despair. In the end did it matter who's fault it was? I watched as Robin and Starfire kissed gently, their tears on their face mixing together to form a salty substance that was them together. I would not get that, the girl that I loved was untouchable and far away, the most likely of all of us to die.

No matter what happens today, no matter what gets put in the history books about Raven, she in my mind, is the bravest and most good hearted of us all. She would not get a team to back her up when she faced her creator, she would not get to say goodbye to the ones she loved. If she died the last thing that she would feel would be guilt and the need for forgiveness. In my mind, in only my mind, she had it. But my mind may not last for very long.

Cyborg patted me on the back, no words were needed between us, both of us knew what the other felt. With Robin going with Batman and Raven being the enemy, he was temporarily leader of the Teen Titans, and our overall group as we knew Raven's family the most. We finally got the respect that I believed we always deserved, and I don't want it. The respect that we were getting was because we knew the enemy more than anyone, but the enemy was Raven, something I never thought would happen. Everybody was finally listening and I had nothing to say.

"So... we have the farthest to travel. SEVEN has been sent to Australia and we don't have Raven's accurate portals. We will be sent there, but there is no guarantee that someone will be able to send us back." Cyborg paused, we all knew what he was trying to say. J'ohn Jonzz might end up dead, and there might be no one to pick up. "SEVEN is closest to age as Raven. She has long purple hair, pale skin, and orange eyes. She is 19 years old, around 5' 8", and weighs 135 pounds. She had manipulation over fire so watch out. She is one of the toughest to beat and is the only one of Raven's siblings that is in her element in both light and dark. It is an honor to lead you into battle today."

Cyborg choked and wasn't able to continue. Kid Flash and Jinx were the only ones that seemed able to move. Kid Flash was clutching Jinx's waist in front of him like a lifeline. She was looking behind her into his eyes, hers were brimmed with tears while he just looked tired. The funny Kid Flash and spunky Jinx were gone, replaced by two scared people that loved each other deeply. They kissed each other one last time and stepped onto the teleportation platform, setting an example for the rest of us, even the older superheroes.

A green flash and it was over. Australia. A land so beautiful, bright, and hot this wasn't what I pictured for my death. It was quiet, peaceful, the desert color mixing with the colors of our costumes and skin tones. The peace did not last long, we were seriously unprepared for the threat that was SEVEN.

A young girl appeared after a flash of orange flame. It was Raven! "Raven! Oh my Tofu, Raven! I love you so much! I am sorry for all the times I annoyed you and called you creepy!" Slowly the girl turned around so that I could see her eyes. It wasn't Raven. SEVEN looked exactly like an older Raven with flames replacing her eyes.

I was no empath but the hate that I could feel off of my comrades was in huge waves. She looked exactly like enemy number one in their eyes, hate and the need to blame drove them. Making them reckless and stupid.

Everyone around me started to run towards the girl that looked like Raven. She just gave us a big smile, mocking us, daring for us to come closer and fight. Even Cyborg and Starfire looked like they wanted to kill. I was just sitting there watching, unable to move. Realization came over me, she in her own way was an empath. Instead of manipulating all emotions she could only make people hate and drive their need to kill.

But no matter what they threw at her she just smiled and blocked them with walls of hot flame that burned their faces and hands. After only 30 seconds half of our group lay on the ground with third degree burns, either dead or dying. I still could not move but watched from a distance, feeling cowardly and ashamed. Watching SEVEN fight was like all my worst nightmares coming true. She looked so much like Raven that it was like watching Raven turn completely evil and kill all my friends in the most brutal ways.

I just sat there and watched as Starfire was burned in the face and fell to the floor unmoving. While Bumblebee's whole body turned black from getting burned in her small form, never able to grow back to her original size again. While Huntress tried to get close and went up in blue and green flames, the screams of the Question muffled by the drilling in my ear.

I was just sitting there while my friends were dying but every time I tried to move from where I was a black force pushed me back and held me there. I couldn't think about what that could mean or why it was happening. All that could cross my mind was the images of burning bodies, the smell of burning flesh, the screams of pure agony and terror, the feeling of ash coming to my face in the wind. I didn't know whose ash was touching my face, but I never wanted to find out.

I will never forget those moments for as long as I live. I will never forgive myself for just watching, feeling like I could do something but didn't. Why wasn't it me dying? What made them die but not me? What force was making these decisions?

The world stopped turning.

Fear for the first time came across SEVEN's eyes as the last of my comrades fell to the floor. This time when I took a step forward no black force came. The wind whispered "Be Safe" into my ears.

Raven. I felt a surge of energy come over me and the unmoving bodies around me twitched, their skin returning to their normal color, their chests moving with their unsteady breaths. SEVEN's expression lost the smirk on her face, her pale skin lost even more of its color.

The green Bald Eagle that I turned into could see everything with such sharpness so that I could see SEVEN's blast of fire with such clarity. Every time she missed due to the Eagle's swiftness in the air I could see her fury. I saw Kid Flash's eyes open up to the scene that we were creating, I gave him a nod and he winked like we were sharing a joke and not looking at the face of death.

I turned into one of the most unlikely creatures to stop someone so big and powerful, a worm. Specifically, a Pompeii worm. For those of you who are no familiar with the rare species the Pompeii worm is the most fireproof of all animals and living creatures. SEVEN looked confused at my choice of a four inch worm, but the fury returned to her eyes.

I was now sitting still and she took advantage of it, walls of green and blue hot flames surrounded me. Wave after wave hit me. While SEVEN was busy with me, Kid Flash got up unharmed and unnoticed. He ran around her so fast that she could not breath or create fire with no oxygen in the air.

She was already weak from using so much energy on me in her fury. Quickly she too fell to the ground unconscious just as my team was getting up completely unharmed.

The wind cried out again "Be Safe, Be Safe."

The exact same words that Raven said to protect the Titans the last time her father tried to take over the world. The exact same words that she said before disappearing the first time. I knew then in my heart that something was wrong. She had saved us with those words and maybe killed herself with those words too. I was prepared for her death by her father's hand or even my friend's hands but I was not prepared for her death by her own hands.

With my friends safe and celebrating their victory, I knelt to the sand and wept.


	17. Chapter 16

**I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**Beast Boy P.O.V.**

It took them 3 hours to get me off the ground. In those three hours my life changed drastically. The world was now free of the demonic family's rule, some of the members of said family were dead, others were in captivity.

There was no sign of Raven.

The ones that we had in captivity were going to be given a second chance due to the fact that this was there first offence against our world and other worlds. The fact that they were raised in this madness and were as messed up as cuckoo clock as helped their case. Raven on the other hand was going to be sentenced with treason, manslaughter, attempted destruction of Earth...twice, along with a thousand other minor offences that she committed throughout her lifetime that we all did every single day. Apparently they only grant pardons to themselves and the people that they like. Hypocrites.

That is if they could find her would she be convicted. I couldn't decide if I wanted them to find her and have her be put to death, or go on for the rest of my life not knowing what happened to her. The Justice League has tried every known way they have of tracking her, J'onn used his powers over the mind to try and find her presence, the only thing that came up was silence. She was gone or dying. Not even Raven can completely take away her presence. As an empath her presence would be her own and everyone around her, so big that there was no possible way to miss it.

The Justice League of course didn't stop to use their brains and actually physically look for Raven. No, they were too cool for that. Batman would have but he was too busy recovering in a full body cast, along with about 3/4 of the superhero population. The rest of them were just scarred for life.

It has been three hours since I started to come apart at the seams and I almost wished that I had died. Why did I deserve to live when I was so imperfect? Why would I want to live in a world without her?

They all thought that I was crazy or in the big Raven conspiracy that they came up with in their minds. Because of that the second that I got to the JL headquarters I was sent to the courtroom to decide what to do with me. Fortunately there was a lot of people that they had to get through before me.

**Raven P.O.V.**

The darkness was an infinity of dark colors and thoughts. An infinity that I was unable to escape no matter how much I tried. I could still feel and hear to a certain extent but the rest of my senses were dulled to a point of uselessness. I could feel the burns and the scars from the fight with my father, I felt the exhaustion on my body, mind, and soul. It was like a chunk of me had been ripped out and chopped in a million pieces only to be put back inside me in all the wrong places.

For what seemed like a lifetime the blackness consumed me and I heard nothing but the words 'be safe' run over and over again like a broken record. Every time it did my body would shake in protest of using even more of my power. I could sense that someone that I loved was in danger, so I held that person back from the battlefield though I could not remember his name or face.

I heard shouting from a voice that was not familiar, along with kicks to the rib cage that was already broken. I felt hands grab me and throw me into the air, I heard a whoosh and then more voices that I did not recognize. I felt something warm and salty drip onto my face from a sad presence. More shouting and I was placed on a bed.

An hour later I woke up.


	18. Chapter 17

**I don't own the Teen Titans**

**Beast Boy P.O.V.**

The court room was in the middle of interrogating SIX when some dude named Booster Gold walked in. 100 pairs of eyes fell on him, Green Lantern nodded at him and he nodded back before leaving the room. A bed was brought in, confusing everyone in the room. Booster Gold came in carrying a young girl. She had bruises all over her body, I have never seen anyone more beat up in my life. I couldn't see her face but by the looks that everyone was giving her, she had done some terrible things.

A few people in the room tried to attack the broken girl in the bed but were held down. All of Raven's siblings went wide eyed and hissed at the girl. She couldn't be any more than seven years old what could she have possibly done to make Raven's siblings fear her and the entire Justice League despise her? She was rolled out of the room and complete chaos was released.

"She should be executed!"

"That girl killed and injured hundreds of us and millions of civilians!"

"She killed Superman!"

Was that Raven that they were talking about? Had she turned into the broken little girl that I just saw? My stomach turned, I needed to go and see her. To comfort her and make her feel better. They were all talking about my Raven like she was a piece of meat and not a person that helped them on many occasions.

Green Lantern held up a hand and the room went silent. "We all know that no one hates her as much as I do. Unfortunately since she is half human we can't just execute her without a trial. We are performing a spell on her now so that she can be healed for us to interrogate. The original Teen Titans are forbidden to see her in till the trial. Now lets see what the fate of her family is going to be like."

I wanted to attack them all for speaking of Rachel like that but the same black force held me back. Even they could not deny it, someone was helping us heal and stay alive. Today I saw people that I thought to be dead breathe again. Everyone who was injured was healed and everyone who was dead in the battle was now only injured. Even when she was in pain and so small, she was trying to keep us, me, safe. I relaxed with the calming affect of the black force. I couldn't bring myself to think that the people that I called my friends would actually kill her.

The atmosphere in the room had changed from bored to anger. The siblings weren't the target of their anger so they let them go easily. They were seen as victims of this mess too since they had been told from birth that this was their only purpose. What baloney, I wanted to get mad but every time I tried the black force would swallow all my emotions.

Everything was starting to get into the boring process of dealing with prisoners of war, the prisoners that we wouldn't even be alive to have if it wasn't for Raven. Everything was turning calm again, that is in till Raven was dragged back into the room. She was the age that I knew her as again, but she was still so beat up. The fight with her father had hurt her.

A sob came out of me before I could stop it. Someone had hurt her. The black force pushed away my emotions while Raven turned my way. Her eyes were broken and empty. Tears were coming down her cheeks, in silent waves. Her eyes turned white and I was pinned to the wall, an invisible force blocking my mouth. Her shoulders slumped and she winced in pain.

Green Lantern walked into the center of the room, as the only original member that was out of the hospital and grave he would decide her fate. "We all know the crimes that Rachel Roth has committed but we are going to call some people to speak. Then Rachel will have a chance to defend herself before I give my verdict." He tilted his head to the right, signaling for someone to come forward.

No one came.

Finally he cleared his throat, "Robin, leader of the Teen Titans. Please step forward." Robin looked torn, his arm was in a cast and his entire body looked like one big bruise.

"Raven... was my friend. That will never change. I have been inside her mind and she has been inside my own. While their are some dangerously dark things in said persons mind, there is dark things in all of us. While I was in her mind the good side of her was constantly fighting the dark. No matter what he heritage is she was brave enough to fight for so long, the question is did she give up fighting the dark or did it overcome her? What exactly has happened during this time of crisis inside of Raven's mind? We have seen all the other accused minds, thanks to J'onn J'onnz, but we haven't and can't see inside of hers. She has done some horrible things, there is no denying that. But does she really deserve to take all of our blame and hatred? I stand before you as the leader of the Teen Titans and the sidekick of Batman, I speak for both. That is all I have to say."

Nobody clapped, their was no acknowledgment that what he said was worthwhile.

Every single person who spoke after that only talked about the destruction and pain that the earth has been through. No one spoke of Raven's thoughts and opinions or asked the question, did she want to do it? The sad thing was if it was any other person I would be right along with them, but Raven would look at every single piece of evidence. And yet it was her that was under a microscope and not me.

Raven the entire time they were disgracing her name held me back and remained silent. There was not a twitch, not a glare, not even a blink that appeared on her face. Just the silent tears from before, against her pale skin it was like a marble waterfall.

She didn't even look at me again.


	19. Chapter 18

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Raven's P.O.V.**

I deserved every single word. Every insult, every evil glare, every single dang person that was reduced to tears. 5 hours ago I was the ruler of the world, and now I was reduced to nothing. This trial was a waste of time, I knew my sentence. I knew that I would die today, without one more kiss from the man that I love. With every single person in the whole world writing my name down in the history books as someone that was evil. My name forever told in horror stories to children at night. Then there is the people that I am going to leave behind that have loved ones that I am responsible for losing for awhile. This is my legacy that I am going to leave behind.

Above all the other emotions in the room of hatred I felt Beast Boy's despair. I couldn't deal with him right now no matter how much I wanted to. If I spoke to him or even looked at him then we would get closer and I wouldn't be able to let go to die. I wanted to make this as easy as possible for him. I knew that he was still in denial that I was really going to die today. I only had as long as it took to explain my story before I would take my last breath.

I wasn't ready to die no matter how much I tried to get ready. I didn't want to be known for evil even though I deserved it. I needed time to make right all my wrongs to this world. The only thing that I could now do for this world is tell them how I saved them in the end.

"Rachel Roth I believe that everyone has made a statement. You now have the chance to defend yourself in front of the court. Everything you say can and will be used against you. Then we will ask you some questions."

"Everything that you say is true. I was the ruler of the group of demons that took over this world and murdered hundreds of people. In the beginning I was simply the youngest daughter that had to do as her father and older siblings saw fit. But I gained power and my fathers trust in hopes to at least convince them not to just destroy the entire universe. I became Queen Trigonia to the world and to my family. I influenced them almost every single day which is the reason why in the first few days everything was almost normal. That is in till I had to meditate and my influence was not with them for two days."

I could tell that no one was buying a word that I was saying. They needed someone to blame and who better than the leader of their enemy? For the first time since being dragged into the room I dared to look at Beast Boy. He was clearly frustrated at the black force holding him back from moving and speaking. His own tears were streaming down his face at the same pace as my own. This may be the last time that I ever saw his face.

I had to continue talking in about 3 seconds but right here in this moment it is all about us. We all got an eternity inside the numbers that we were given, we would just have to have an eternity inside the 3 seconds that we were given. No matter what happened I would give him a part of me today. When I took my last breathe there would be a message waiting for him.

His body was shaking from the sobs that I would not let escape him. My own body shook with a sob of my own that would never hear the light of day.

I looked back to my judge on judgment day. "When I realized what happened I sent my siblings to fix the damage. I gave Beast Boy some of my power to free you all. I fought my father, he is now fully dead."

I killed my own father today and sent my former friends to kill and defeat my siblings. Was there anything that beneath me anymore? I tried my whole life to fight this side of me and yet it just all comes to nothing.

"I said the words 'Be Safe' before I went unconscious It was a spell that took away all the damage that my family and I caused this world. People returned to their families from my fathers domain. Anything that is the fault of this attempt to take over the world will come undone to the best of my power's ability. But I couldn't take away the memories of dying and grieving and I couldn't heal everyone fully. Almost everything is back to normal but it still does not take away the hardship and the pain that people went through. Both physically and emotionally. This week people grieved for their lives, their world, their heroes, their freedom, the lives of their loved ones, and grieved for the physical torture that they went through. I know that this trial is pointless and today I am going to die. I am not going to argue."

I swallowed the fear and the melancholy that was building up in my throat. My tears stopped. "You are all right. I DESERVE to die. Just tell me when and how."


	20. Chapter 19

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Beast Boy P.O.V.**

****She was just giving up. Immediately the force holding me back ceased when she said those words. She may be ready to die but apparently something was holding her back, me, so that she couldn't concentrate when she said that. I took that opportunity that I knew that she didn't mean to happen.

I ran towards her and no one stopped me. No one pushed me aside to tell me to learn my place. Everyone gave me that moment with her or they were just to surprised that I dare interrupt a trial of so serious a criminal. It would not have mattered if they tried, I needed this moment. I needed her to be in my arms, to tell her that it would be alright even though I knew that it wouldn't.

If this was a month ago she would have pushed away from my embrace. If this was a month ago there would be no tears from her. If this was a month ago my world would not have ended if this trial. But it wasn't a month ago. It was now and now the world was cruel. She accepted my act of kindness acknowledging that it could be her last. Silent sobs shook her body as she held on as tight as she could.

No one said a word, the room was silent. They just sat there as two people who loved each other more than this world touched each other for the last time. Nothing else mattered in this moment than the vulnerable girl in my arms. I have loved before Raven, but I would never again. My heart will die the day that she dies.

I leaned down and kissed the warm lips that were eager for mine. We could not seem to get enough of each other in that moment that we had. I was the one thing that made her not want to die, and she was mine.

The fact that I was interrupting a trial of a mass murderer finally kicked in to their minds. No matter how touching and beautiful this moment was she was still their enemy. Booster Gold grabbed my waist while Green Lantern grabbed hers, in one yank they pulled apart our kiss.

"NOOOOOOOO! Please, please, please! I NEED HIM! I WAS WRONG I AM NOT OKAY WITH DYING I NEED MORE TIME WITH HIM! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! GOD PLEASE HELP ME! LET GO OF ME! BEAST BOY! BEAST BOY PLEASE FORGIVE ME TELL ME YOU FORGIVE ME!"

Her wails were left unheard by everyone as Green Lantern violently carried her out of the room. She was gone before I had a chance to respond, something that I will regret for the rest of my life. "Of course I forgive you," I whispered as all the glass was shattering. No one else deserved to hear it but her, and no one did.

I too was lifted out of the room before I could make a scene that was feared from me. There was no reason to fear on their parts. I had lost the thing that kept my life spinning and I was determined for them not to win. I used to think that there was just good and evil in the world, that there was a clear line between the two, I know better now. I had Raven the most truly goodhearted person I know be accused of being a murderer. That accusation no matter how much I wanted it not to be true, had some merit, no matter how good the reasons and intentions were. Then I had the Justice League, the worlds heroes and good guys, be so cruel that they don't look at all the evidence and be very quick to judge. So cruel that they let their anger lead their actions. Not stopping to think if the person they directed their anger was the right person.

A door was opened in the wing that I knew was were they kept prisoners and I was thrown inside. Out of fear that I would try to help her or out of fear that I was apart of it, I will never know. There were no walls, everywhere I looked it was just one huge screen. On that screen was something more painful than torture, the sight of Raven crying in a bright room.

Because of the bright harsh lighting I could see every bruise, every place where her skin swelled, and every deep cut that would soon get infected. I lost any other innocence of the world that I had left at the sight. She was sobbing harder than I ever thought possible for her, causing electricity to soar out of her body. Unfortuantly due to the small room it would bounce back and hit her but she was unable to stop.

Her clothes that symbolized her rank as queen was in tatters, her eyes had lost all the liquid that they had held, her face was so pale that it was pure white, even at her lowest hour I have never seen anyone more beautiful. I found myself unable to pull away from the picture on the screen. Her eyes looked up as if noticing me there for the first time, she walked up closer to the screens on all 4 sides. She put her hand up so that it almost looked like I could touch it, I put my hand against hers on the screen. We looked each other in the eyes, her purple orbs meeting my green ones, through the screen of a wall.

We just stood there and for the first time I understood that it wasn't about me. I understood what she used to tell me of how we all had our own eternity. Because I swear in that moment however unperfect it was, we had our eternity. And no one could take that away from us.


	21. Chapter 20

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: DO NOT WORRY, NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER THERE WILL BE A HAPPY ENDING!**

**Raven P.O.V.**

I want for all of this never to have happened. I want to not be part demon. I want to live. My thoughts and wishes do not matter, none of this will happen. I wish that it would, but it was impossible. The world was not a wish giving factory and I never got gifts from Santa.

Beast Boy's fingers were connected with mine through the wires of the invisible cameras and the screen. It was the closest contact that we would ever feel again. I want to live so badly that it hurts, no matter how much I wanted that not to be true. I have never wanted to live this badly, I finally have something worth living for. I never wanted this moment to end, but it did.

The footsteps that I knew was coming, came too soon. The feeling of impending doom came with it. We did not say a word as the guards opened the door to my prison cell. Everything had already been said, he knew that I loved him, I knew that he forgave me, and we both knew that it was going to end.

The opening of doors usually mean new beginnings the door that opened on my cell wall meant the ending of my life. There would be no more new beginnings, at least for me, but for Beast Boy's sake I hope that he gets the ones that he deserves.

I didn't turn or make a sound as I felt gruff gloves ,with nails sticking out of them, grab my waist. Garfield's eyes never left mine.

He had gown from the little boy that I used to know in such a short time. All innocence was gone from his once childlike eyes. The name of Beast Boy no longer suits him.

I was yanked away from the wall, rusty metal nails digging into my tender flesh that already held the scars of my battles. Before the door closed I sent a message to the man that I love, to be opened, in his mind, the moment after I die.

There was no kindness nor compassion. I couldn't blame them for most of their hatred. Not all of this may be my fault, but I was the leader. And a captain goes down with its ship.

A blindfold was yanked on my face, apparently they didn't want to have to look me in the eyes. I was thrown into a deep bit with liquid that burned. I could hear every insult, every bit of laughter when I winced, every single scream that I realized came from my own lips.

The boiling tar was brought forward and poured on me. Feathers dusted the air and my now black skin. I could hear the sharpening of an ax in the distance but I was to focused on the pain. My nails were ripped from my skin and each finger crushed under a hammer.

My blindfold was ripped from my face and I was carried roughly up to the scaffold no heed was payed to my wounds or black skin. The executioner asked for my forgiveness as they did in the medieval times, I said yes.

He gave me a few moments to say my last words to the crowd, the hatred towards them must go masked. In a voice that was weak and starving I said my last words with my last breaths.

"I stand before you a criminal that is true. But are we not all evil? We all sin, we all have evil thoughts and wishes. I come before you and ask who here is the most evil of us all? Is it I who saved you from her family's curse or is it you who tortures a 17 year old little girl in a way that no one deserves? Yet I am willing to die for all of you. Twice I have helped in the destroying of this world against my will and twice have I almost died in saving it. Yes it is true that all of you have suffered in the past few days but who has suffered more than I? Yes I am a terrible person that deserves to die but are not we all? I have said the words 'Be Safe' for all of you more than once but today, my last day I will say it for ME and the only one that I have brought myself to love. Be Safe Garfield, Be Safe Rachel."

I knelled in front of the block and put my head down on its hard grooves. The atmosphere was shocked maybe finally starting to see the error in our human ways. If those were my last words than I hoped that they would be heard, really heard.

I heard a whoosh of the ax and my pain was over. The cry of a Raven ringing through my ears.


	22. Chapter 21

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Beast Boy P.O.V.**

I watched every moment. She was stronger than I was, I wouldn't have been able to take it. I knew that if she wanted to she could save herself, teleport somewhere and we could live the rest of our lives in hiding. But she didn't, she understood that the people of this world, that the heroes of this imperfect world, needed closure. To be able to blame someone and feel like they were doing something by punishing the offender in their minds. She just took it all, being completely unselfish, I thought she was giving up. Until the end, she gave herself the closure that no one would give to her.

She was incredibly unselfish and in this moment I hated that about her. I needed her in my life but she refused to see anything but the big picture, something that I usually love about her. Rachel didn't see that I needed her to stay just as much as they needed her to leave in such a painful manner.

They tortured her in a way that one would treat dead meat. If the nails digging into her flesh wasn't enough, no, they had to cover them is weak acid. I watched, helpless, as they tortured the one that I had sworn to protect and love. I could feel every blow upon my own skin, wishing that it was me out there instead of her. Wishing that I could do something, anything, to relive her pain. Wasn't it enough that she was willing to die? Didn't they know that they were not just torturing her, but everyone who loved her? She was thought to be incapable of love or to be loved, but she was proving that she had found her way into all of our hearts.

There was the crowd that surrendered her that hated her and those were the last people that she was going to see, the thought of it made me sick. The thought that she would never see the people in the shadows that were crying out for her. The people that she had saved and took care of, the three children that had grown to love her like a big sister, the people of Jump City who saw her everyday in her fight for what is right. Rachel was leaving behind a legacy, both good and bad. It may be true that the bad will be the one to go down in the history books, but the good is what will touch people hearts.

Her speech at the end of it all was beautiful. Despite the fact that she could barely stand and her clothes were torn she looked like a brave, loving queen that already had forgave. But her words were teaching a lesson, a lesson that only the truly good would understand. She let herself think about her, let herself be selfish for once.

The cry of a raven was heard before she died and I have never heard so melancholy a sound. When the ax fell down on her delicate neck, one swing was all that it took. The feeling that came the second the metal fell down wouldn't let me breathe. She was gone. She was gone. She was gone from this world that I was stuck in. She was GONE! I would never again see her hint of a smile, never again hear her raspy voice, and never again hold her in my arms. She had left behind only the shell of a body and the memories in our minds.

The world had gone grey, the streets had turned vacant. The fact that there enemy was dead did nothing to ease their minds. HER LIFE WAS WASTED FOR NOTHING! THE LIFE THAT WE WOULD HAVE HAD WAS TAKEN FOR NOTHING! I was ROBBED of the best person I ever knew for a cause that did NOTHING!

The Justice League tried to make it up to me when they realized exactly what they had done, like you can make up for someones life. Like you could make up for so special a person's life. The day that Rachel's body became a shell mine did to and you can't make up for that, not with anything. The life had be taken and it couldn't be given back.

Now that she was dead they finally gave themselves time to go over the evidence of her innocence. They finally thought to ask her family what really happened while monitoring their lies, but it was to late.

I was begged to go to the funeral. My team couldn't do it alone, but without Raven we weren't a team anymore. Just a group of individuals who all didn't make sense it society. They all begged and pleaded and no matter how much I was sick thinking about it, I couldn't make them do it alone.

She would have hated her funeral. I hated her funeral. The carpet was covered in rose petals that would have made her nauseous. They couldn't even make the shell look like her. They dressed her in a pink dress with light pink makeup drawn across her features, she would have hated that. There was a frilly necklace thing to keep her head attached to her neck, she would have never done this. She would never even wanted a funeral.

As a team we had promised that we would speak at each others funerals, at the time Raven had rolled her eyes and muttered don't bother, but now in this moment I had to say something. To let them know who exactly they had killed. Then I needed to get away from the shell of a body that they all dared call Rachel.

No one expected me to speak but I did. I got to say my piece. "Rachel Roth was the best person that I had ever met." I held back in a sob that was threatening to escape me. "She was the closest thing to perfect in this world and you all tortured and killed her for it. Don't give me this funeral with a pat on the back and expect it all to be okay. You may be the worlds heroes but you are all the worst villains of any bedtime story that I have ever heard. She was a seventeen year old girl that was handed a sucky life, with sucky choices that she had to make. I thought that she made the right ones. She exceeded every expectation that was given her. She had the worst life known to man and yet she forgave all of you. She forgave every single one of you."

The sob that came out of my throat had somehow escaped. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my face. "I loved her with all of my heart. I loved the girl that couldn't be loved. She forgave you but I can't no matter how much I try to be like her she will always be the better person. I can't forgive you and I want you all know exactly what you had done. This wasn't a mistake that you can fix, learn from it. Let her death have SOME MEANING! This isn't something that you can just write of on one of your books give some money and make it all better. Earth's Heroes I am talking to all of you! Please, please, please learn from this because the world will be forever affected by your mistakes."

I turned into a raven in honor of the girl with the cloak and flew away. Not looking back at the stunned faces I was leaving behind. I never expected the message from Rachel that meet me within her bedroom walls.


	23. Chapter 22

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Raven's P.O.V.**

The never ending darkness that I expected never came. Everything was pure white, so clean and pure that it should have hurt my eyes, but it didn't. It was Azarath covered in a pure blanket of white. Azarath was gone in flames and ash and yet here it was before me like the day that I was born, except for the white. Azarath had always been a pretty dark country as the nearest thing like the sun so far away. I expected the light to cause me pain but my body only felt numb.

I was alone in the home that had never accepted me. The relics of my childhood were all here, but the people that caused me the pain and education were not. It was like I was living in a ghost of a dead city. Was this going to be my forever? I knew that I was dead, was this the place where people/demons like me go?

Time seemed to stand still though I could tell that I had been in Azarath for a few days. In that time I grieved for the life that I could have had and the legacy that I had left behind. But mostly I grieved for Beast Boy. Would he even remember me? Was I just a minor step in his life and now he could move on? Were the Justice League torturing him?

The questions never seemed to stop. It was like I was in a nightmare and I couldn't wake up. I was alone with only my thoughts in the dimension that was dead as well.

Images of my father and what had happened to the people flashed before my eyes. I saw the only girl that my father had loved in my dreams and I saw the planets that my siblings were going to become a portal to. I saw myself being tortured and killed over and over in my mind, the images of the pain and hatred of me never wanting to leave.

This was worse than being in any fiery pit, for I was alone with only my thoughts and troubled experiences for company. People thought that I was a loner and that is partly true but its people that keep me sane and now I had nobody.

I lay on my childhood cot and let the nightmares and visions come for their was nothing I could do to stop them. I thought that my own mother was a part of my torturous visions. My mother could not be standing there in front of me after days of solitude.

"Are you not even going to acknowledge your mother? I always thought you were better than that, Rachel."

"Arella, where am I?"

"You are in your own personal domain. Your father has one and all your siblings have one, though their's are much smaller. This is where you sent all the people that died when your father took over the Earth both times. This is where you send people when you say Be Safe. This is your holding cell in till you are strong enough to save all of them. You are not dead Rachel you are simply in holding. When you said Be Safe right before your death you saved yourself. Your soul escaped from your body before you died, that was the sound of the raven that you heard. You and Beast Boy can't be harmed in till you return to Earth. I am here to tell you that you have gathered enough strength after using so much of it that you can create a new body."

Beast Boy. Beast Boy was the only person that I could think about when my mother said the words that I thought I would never hear. I had to remind myself you I was. I was Raven of the Teen Titans, and I am not allowed happy endings. This person in front of me was probably another torture device in this cruel planet.

"I know that you do not believe me child, you have no reason to. Oh Rachel, you have lived such a hard life but it will be better now. The prophecy is now complete, you have given your sacrifices to humanity. You are now free to live your life."

"Arella, I will never be free from my father's blood that runs through my veins. Never be free of the emotions that I have to keep hidden. The prophecy that you say is finished will always haunt me. I am a criminal on Earth, no one wants me to come back."

When I said that I realized that I was wrong, someone did want me back. I could sense it, after days of numbness I could sense the agony of Beast Boy. It felt like I had one foot on Earth and another on Azarath. I wanted to take that step towards Earth. Even if it meant endless pain for the rest of my life I needed to go back. To be held in his arms for just a moment, to see him give me a single smile, would make all the suffering in the world worth it.

I summoned all my energy making no effort to say goodbye to my mother. If she wanted a relationship than she knew where she could find me. I imagined the body that I used to have, before my head was separated from my neck and I was dead in the ground.


	24. Chapter 23

**I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**Beast Boy P.O.V.**

When I entered her bedroom all I wanted to do was cry. To be reminded of the days that now haunted me as something I could never have again. It was the exact same as it was the day that she disappeared. Impeccably neat and dark, her scrolls lining all the walls.

I sank down on the bed fully prepared to never come out. Raven's face in my mind soon became a reality as her image came before me. She looked the same as when she died, scared and defeated, and so worn out and injured. She wasn't back, this was just an image that she had left for me but I found myself building up my hope. I found myself clinging to her every word in her voice. The voice that I wanted to hear but only could now in the recordings of her death. I found myself watching her death speech over and over again just so that I could hear her voice. There was no other recordings of her, she hadn't wanted to do them in her life. This recording and mere image of her former self was all that I would get and I clung to every moment of it. I knew that she couldn't talk back to me, I knew that it would be a one sided conversation but anything of her I needed like I needed my next breathe.

"Beast Boy, there is so much that needs to be said and experienced but there is no more time for us. There is no time for us but there is time for you. You forgave me and that is all I needed to die. You have no obligations to me, you are free. I may be gone and dead in the ground but you are free. No matter what you witness, no matter what you decide know that I love you. I have liked you the day you walked in with that goofy looking mask. The day you gave me that coin you stole my heart, I just didn't know it yet. I realized how much I was capable of feeling when my family came and the world ended, you taught me how to love and I do not regret a SINGLE moment of it. Beast Boy, I know that our eternity was short but to me it held more soul and power than any others. I love you Beast Boy, goodbye."

Her words just ended. How could she think that I could just move on and have the life that I could have if this had never happened? She should be here with me, I shouldn't have to go to her funeral, I shouldn't have to live without her by my side and without her help. She was right about one thing, our eternity was short, to short.


	25. Chapter 24

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Raven's P.O.V.**

Beast Boy's tears were like grains of salt grinding itself into my wounds. I could see him in my old room in Titans Tower, obviously he had gotten my message. I had meant it when I said to move on from me, but if he had then the effort of creating this body would be useless. The world was nothing to me without Beast Boy in it for me to love and call mine.

I was nothing but mist at that moment, incapable of stopping the tears that were slowly going down his cheek. I was incapable of helping him in any way and that killed me. To just watch as his green eyes let loose the salt stained moisture and his green skin heave with the silent sobs that shook his body.

Every minute that it took to create my body was torture, worse torture than anything that the Justice League could come up with. Every single second of the 312 seconds that it took was painful. I could feel every molecule and DNA strand struggling to come up with a body with the same genetic code as my old one. I could feel them rip apart build in a different way but nothing was as painful as watching Beast Boy suffer. I had done this to him, it was me that was causing him pain. Now I was coming back, would it be a good thing for him? It wouldn't but I couldn't bring myself to not give me the chance to be loved by him. I was being utterly selfish and cruel, but I couldn't bring myself to care as the mist formed into what could be described as me.

He didn't notice me at first and I hesitated for a moment not wanting to force myself onto him, if he wanted me he could have me but I wouldn't force him to love me. When his green eyes finally meet my purple ones there was a look that passed between us that can only be described as joy.

"OH MY TOFU! RAVEN, IS THAT YOU? OH MY GOSH IT IS REALLY YOU! OH RAVEN DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!"

I was unable to respond as his arms wrapped around me and his lips met my own. I opened my mouth immediately inviting him inside, I needed to be as close as possible to him. Our need for air was the only thing that eventually pulled us apart.

"Beast Boy? Are you okay with me coming back? Does the whole 'making a body from scratch thing' freak you out? Have you moved on? Do you even want me back? Do you still love me?" My questions were never ending but he silenced me by putting a gloved finger in front of my mouth.

"Raven, I have loved you since the moment that I have layed eyes on you, I just didn't know it then. Nothing you could do could ever creep me out. I was wrong all those years ago, you are not creepy and you never will be. You are exactly the way you are suppsosed to be and I wouldn't change that for anything in this world. Of course I want you back, you are my reason for living." I stopped him this time, he wasn't lying. I could feel the love pouring out of him into my brain through strong electric pulses. Now all I waned was for him to hold me, so I told him that.

"Beast Boy, just shut up and hold me."

He did. He held me there for an hour, just playing with my hair, letting his emotions go sending waves of joy and happiness through my brain. As long as I had him I could forever be happy.

Than of course it typical Beast Boy fashion he had to ruin the moment by letting confusion spread through his green feautures. "Ummmmm...Raven?"

"What is it Beast Boy?"

"What was the prophecy? I mean this entire thing happened because of one of the many prophecies in the universe, right? So if there was another bad one for this world and it also came true can't we be prepared through the prophecy? Don't you want to make sure that your family will never be a threat again? Shouldn't we find the prophecy to make sure that it has been fufuilled?"

I hated to admit it, even in just my mind, but Beast Boy had a point. He had ruined a beutifull and slightly touching moment but he was right. "Where do you suppose we look?"

"Well actually I have a theory of that, Raven. Things are usually kept traditionally with the eldest male right? I know that ONE , THREE, and FOUR are all dead but wouldn't it like subconsiously travel to the next male? Your family is like really magical and stuff right? So you probably wouldn't have to hand it down physically. It might be with SIX."

Dang it. He had another point, AGAIN. I loved him but he needed to decide if he was smart or insanely stupid but his idea was so crazy that it just might fit my family.

We went to SIX, in my least favorite place on Earth, the Justice League jail. There were memories there that I didn't want to relive even if I had forgiven the League and they promised to turn a blind eye to my coming back.

The only thing that was different was a middle aged man with a boy that was around two years old. I could tell that they had demonic heritage but the little boy didn't deserve to be in this torture chamber. I promisied myself when I looked into his sweet, innocent, big eyes that I would do everything to help him that I could, after I talk to SIX.

Out of all my brothers I found SIX the most evil. He wasn't big or scary looking but he was capable of making you suffer endless torture without him having the bat an eye. He gave of an aura that made grown men want to run back to your mama. Immediatly when the guards opened the door Beast Boy grabbed my hand and turned pale. I remained strong I could tell that he had it by the tiny emotions swimming through his brain, contempt, arrogance, and knowldege.

"Give me the prophecy, SIX."

"I know what it says little sister, not even father knew what it said. We are not the only eight there is another. Trust me goody little EIGHT, you do not want to ruin your saint like mind with the likes of this. Who is the coward that is clutching to your hand like a scared little boy? Is he your new pet bunny? How cute."

I could feel my controlled anger run through my body making my eyes turn red and multiply. I pushed him against the cell wall making him laugh. "Ah, little sister your emotions make you weak and give away your feelings. You are desperate to make sure that you and this world will be happy, to know what will happen in the future and what has happened in the past. But you have nothing to scare me with little sister."

I let all the bad emotions that has ever happened in this world come over him in a flash, I let the images of the most torturous things beyond this world, and I showed him what would happen to him when he will die. "Really? I have nothing to scare you with? That was just a taste big brother of what will come your way if you don't give it to me. You only just witnessed it, I can make you live it, feel it, and never let the torture end. When I am done with you you will wish that you had never heared the name Raven. Now give it to me before I go digging in your mind and get it myself."

It came to me all at once, every little detail of what our future will hold. "Oh. My. Gosh." The look of terror must have passed through my face as Beast Boy ran to my side and carried me out of the room.

I thought that our eternity was getting a second chance for a forever, apparently not.

"Raven. Raven look at me. As long as we have each other in this moment, everything will be okay."

He was right for the third time that day. Our lives may never be easy and the world may always be against us but I wanted him and he wanted me. We may not have forever but our eternity was given a limited second chance and I took it. He had changed so much and so had I but the raven's change had brought us together and together was where we would stay.


	26. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: The last chapter was the last one for Raven's Change but here is the epilogue! Also I have started the sequel. It is called Seth's Change and here is the link if you are interested. ** s/9154490/1/Seth-s-Change **Please go read it! I have been working really hard on it! So now without further ado, The Epilogue of Raven's Change!  
**

**I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**Beast Boy's P.O.V.**

A month after she saved the world I asked her to marry me. Even though she had done incredible things she still wasn't sure that she was good enough for me. Raven kept saying how I wouldn't want to be tied down to the likes of her, nothing could be more untrue. It took me almost a year of asking but eventually she said yes.

Our wedding was held in the official Justice League headquarters as they had forgiven each other and Raven was now apart of their team. I couldn't no matter how much I tried bring myself to fully forgive them yet, but I was trying.

The Justice League still held the rest of Raven's family and any others with demonic heritage in their prison bars. We had yet to find another demon that was good like Rachel and they didn't want to take any chances. I didn't agree when it came to the little boy named Seth that they held with the criminals, he was no more than two years old and yet he was in jail just because he was a quarter demon. Raven had tried to adopt Seth but Seth's evil father, Aragon, and the League would not hear of it.

I thought that the greatest moment of my life would be when Rachel said yes to my proposal but it was nothing compared to when she walked down the aisle.

Cyborg and Robing gave her away and walked on both sides of her and they walked on a cloud of white silk with a black lace. The lace had nothing compared to Rachel, the girl that had always looked so monotone and sad was replaced by a stunning woman with pure joy written across her features.

She wore white silk dress that clung to every curve with black trimming that highlighted every beautiful feature. The lace veil hid very little of her face from my view. Her lips were as plump and soft as ever and her eyes shinned with happiness. Her purple hair fell in curls underneath the veil and her pale skin shinned like a diamond moon. She was perfect in every way and I would get to call her mine for the rest of my life.

The second greatest day of my life was a year later when Rachel gave birth to our baby girl. She had her mothers dark purple hair and pale skin and the blue eyes that used to greet me in the mirror before I turned green. She was beautiful and perfect in every way and we loved her dearly. We named her Rebecca which means to be beautiful, smart, funny, and loyal. She grew up to be all four.

The past was in the past and now we had the future to look forward to.


	27. Chapter 26

Rachel's Family Tree

4,000 years ago there was a demon named Unigon. He was the greatest and most evil of all the fallen angels and everyone came to fear and respect him. When he was 100 years old his demon wife gave birth to a son that he would never know about. When he was finally destroyed by the rest of the demons his son, Bigon, took his place as supreme ruler. Bigon was 1,900 years old when his son by his demon wife was born, Bigon died before he got the chance to meet him. His son, Trigon, was the worst of them all. He showed no mercy and had a cruel black heart.

Then he fell in love. A girl named Rachel caught his eye on Earth when he had almost ruled for a two-thousand years. She had already had a son with a mortal and named him Aragon, and she was everything that he wasn't. She was sweet and kind and always had something nice to say about everyone. He could not help himself with her. Though unknown to him she was a demon instead of mortal, the only demon that was good. He sired a child with her that he would never get to meet.

She got sick right before childbirth and died, they barely saved the child. He was named Quadgon, the fourth full demon that shall rule the throne as the evil king. Trigon had many other children and continued to be oblivious to his oldest son who raised himself to be like his father. When Quadgon was 15 Trigon had another son, with a mortal and they named him ONE.

Trigon had six more children with mortals that would never be able to dream as becoming as powerful as their father. Than the youngest of his children was born, a girl named Rachel, with the powers of her father and the knowledge of all the ancient scrolls. She was more powerful than any full demon and she was also a threat to Trigon's rein. She was the only person that Trigon could not bring himself to kill as she reminded him of the other Rachel that he had fallen in love with years ago.

Quadgon spent his days as far away from Earth as possible, in his domain, when he had fully grown. The only person he ever got close to was his half-brother, Aragon. They both had childhood dreams and had plotted evil schemes of how they would rule the galaxy, they had both trained to use their respective powers to the best of their ability, and they both had mourned the loss of their mother.

Both Quadgon and Aragon had hardly known her as Aragon had been only two when she died, but they missed her guiding presence dearly and grew up unaware that their mother was good. So they both grew up believing that their demonic heritage made them evil and so that is who they became.

Aragon eventually fell in love making him doubt his evil ways. A year after he had gotten married and started living life as a mortal his wife gave birth to a son, they named him Seth. Their happiness did not last long though. A few months after Seth was born Aragon's wife was in a boating accident and died, leaving behind her loved ones. The bad luck did not stop there, when Seth was 2 and Aragon was 44, Trigon took over the Earth and Rachel was put to death. The Justice League found out their demonic heritage and put Aragon and Seth in jail with Rachel's half siblings, even after Rachel was forgiven they were still kept in jail.


	28. Chapter 27

Hi Guys! I just wanted to let you know that I have officially started SETH'S CHANGE! Please check that out if you enjoyed Raven's Change. I will feature more Beast Boy and Raven, Starfire and Robin, Cyborg and Bumblebee, and you will get to witness Beast Boy and Raven's daughter, Rebecca, fall in love! Also Terra will NEVER make an appearance EVEN BETTER! Sorry I am just really desperate to get you guys to read it as I think that it will be even better than Raven's Change! Please I am begging you, please, please, please read and review Seth's Change! There is now an Introduction and 3 chapters for you guys! If you don't like anything about it than you can always tell me what I am doing wrong constructive criticism is always welcome! Seriously though I love all you guys that have read and reviewed anything that I have wrote on this website and I hope that you all continue to read my work. Every single one of your reviews seriously makes my day!

Thank you again to every single one of you who have read this!

ravenandbb4ever


	29. Chapter 29

I don't own the Teen Titans, now or ever.


	30. Chapter 30

I don't own the Teen Titans, now or ever.


End file.
